The New Kids
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi and Heba have just move to the town of Domino and Started Domino High. There past is a mystery and they prefer to keep it that way. But when they catch the eyes of Domino Highs most popular bachelors will this new town hold more for them than the boys originally thought. Disclaimers I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!
1. Chapter 1

Inu: "Hey, so this was written _forever_ ago and deleted because I hated it and it was Ra awful, but because or _Jazzy_93_ I am reediting it and re-posting it."

* * *

Original A/N

Inu: sitting on my bed with the laptop talking to Yugi and Heba. "Hello! Welcome to my first story, I thought I would start off with something I know and am familiar -also slightly obsessed- with!"

Yugi: Stares at Inu dumbfounded. "Slightly! Only _slightly_ obsessed! Inu you spent about 3 month reading Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction and re-watching the anime!"

Inu: Blushes… "Sh-shut up Yugi!" Throw's a book at him.

Heba: Catches the book, vain pops in his forehead. "O!i Inu! Can we move on please, you're most likely boring the readers."

Inu: Blushes again. "Ah-ha-ha Heba your right, ok care to do the disclaimers?"

Heba: Sighs "if it gets us going, gladly." Turns to readers. "InuVampireChan takes absolutely _0 credit_ for Yu-Gi-Oh! She does not own _ANYTHING_!"

Yugi: Smiles brightly. "she does however own her own characters, and the plot bunnies!"

Inu: Claps hands. "Ok, lets now give them the info on my wonderful plot bunnies shale we Yugi?"

Yugi: "Yup, I will now read off the info"

Summary: Yugi and Heba have just move to the town of Domino and Started Domino High. There past is a mystery and they prefer to keep it that way. But when they catch the eyes of Domino Highs most popular bachelors will this new town hold more for them than the boys originally thought.

Parings

Yugixyami

HebaxAtemu

SetoxJoey

RyouxBakura

MalikxMarik

Bashing: Tea and Anzu I am making them twins in this

Heba: "Now I shale introduce the OC's, PAY ATTENTION THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

OC's

Mizuki is a psychiatrist, he is Solomon Moto's brother he lives with Heba, Yugi and Solomon.

Ai, is Mizuki's husband he also lives with them.

They have been marries for 5 years he lives with them because Solomon is getting older in age and they worries about him. Don't worry he won't die, I love the old man too much to do that.

Inu: "Ok I'm done boring you, read and rate please. But be nice this is my first story! So with that said, ON WITH THE STORY!"

"Talking"

'thinking'

* * *

Chapter One: The New kids

It's the first day of school for two new kids. Yugi and Heba Moto have just moved to Domino with their Grandfather Solomon Moto, although he prefers to be called Grandpa by everyone, his brother Mizuki and Mizuki's husband Ai. Yugi and Heba are twin brothers who are very small for their age; reaching barely 5 feet gaining a lot of criticism; they have gravity defying hair that spikes up like a star, with crimson tips and golden bangs that frame there face; both also have very large lilac eyes. The boys would be completely identical except for one difference; Yugi is pale white while Heba is tan.

Yugi sat on his bed while staring at his brother. "Heba, are we going to be ok at this new school? I mean the last one-" Yugi started but his brother interrupted him. "Yugi, I won't let the bullies get you. I promise."

Yugi and Heba are like Yin and Yang. Yugi is shy, quiet, non-violent and the innocent type, while Heba is loud, outgoing and he will fight as long as it's necessary.

"But Heba, fighting could get you expelled again. Remember what happened at our old school?" Yugi said as he finished getting on the rest of the Domino high uniform.

"I'll be fine. I don't normally get caught. Anyway, you ready Yugi? Let's go. Ai is probably already waiting for us." Heba said as he started down stairs.

Ai was sitting at the table with breakfast ready. He has short red hair and baby blue eyes. He is 5'3 and very skinny.

As Heba and Yugi walked in, he looked up from the paper and smiled. "Morning boys, you sure take your time. I thought I will have to go and drag you out of the bed." Ai said jokingly.

Heba and Yugi sat at the table and Heba smirked. "Not today, Ai. Although from the fact that we could hear snoring on our way down here, I think you're going to drag Mizuki out of the bed."

Ai lowered his head and shook it. "I swear that man gets lazier and lazier every day."

Yugi laughed. "Why did you marry him?" He asked playfully.

Ai joined in the laughter. "Must be the good looks and charming personality."

Yugi nodded and looked around. "Where's grandpa?"

"He went out to check the museum. You know how he likes those old dusty places, there like him." Ai joked and then stood up and walked upstairs.

"MIZUKI MOTO, IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW, I'LL GET A BUKET OF ICE WATER." Ai shouted.

"3" Heba started.

"2" Yugi continued.

"1" Heba and Yugi said.

THUMP! BANG! SLAM!

Mizuki ran into the living room, fully dressed in a black suit with a red tie, brushing his shoulder length blond hair. "I'm up Ai! I'm up!" he panted.

Heba chuckled and turned to Yugi. "He had never doubted that Ai would do that since the last time, he actually did do it."

Yugi laughed as Ai walked over. "Ok. Time to get you two off to school. Come on".

Both boys grab their bags and followed Ai out to the car.

~time skip to arriving at school~

"OK boys, have a good day at prison…. I mean school." Ai said as he pulled away.

Yugi turned to Heba. "You know that Ai attended this school and since he just called it a prison, should we be worried?"

Heba laughed nervously. "I hope not."

With that, they both stated walking towards to their new school. After obtaining their schedules, they looked them over and they found out that they had 6 classes.

Yugi Moto - Grade 11

Period 1: United Stated History and Geography (USHG) - Ms. Pernesky

Period 2: English - Ms. Stroud

Period 3: Break

Period 4: Personal Finances - Ms. Omland

Period 5 Lunch

Period 6: Environmental science - Ms. Doane

Heba Moto - Grade 11

Period 1: United Stated History and Geography - Ms. Pernesky

Period 2: English - Ms. Stroud

Period 3: Break

Period 4: Honors Geometry - Mr. Smith

Period 5 Lunch

Period 6: Environmental science - Ms. Doane

Yugi sighed. "Well… it could be worst. We have both the same classes except for one and that's because you're good at math, Heba".

Heba smirked. "And you're terrible at it."

The bell rang and they ran off to their first class.

The teacher, Ms. Pernesky or Ms. P walked in. "Good morning class."

There were mixes of Sup, morning and what's good about it (mainly from Seto Kaiba).

Ms. P sighed. "You could at least try to act happy to be here, Mr. Kaiba."

"And what's good will do that do me?" he grumbled.

"Anyway class, we have two new students joining us today." Ms. P said and right at that moment the gossip started.

"What? New kids this time of the year?" "Wonder who they are?" "Why move here?"

Ms. P sighed for what seemed like the 10th time today. "Class, if you settle down, all your questions will be answered." With that said the class quieted down. Ms. P gestured for Yugi and Heba to come in.

And as soon as the class saw them, the gossip started again.

"Are they related to the Sennen's?" "They could be the Sennen's twins." "They're so short."

Heba and Yugi sighed.

Ms. P, utterly annoyed, slammed her hand on the desk and the whole class jumped and became silent. She smiled. "Now that I have your undivided attention, I shall let them introduce themselves".

Yugi being too shy let Heba handle it. "Hello. My name is Heba Moto and this is my brother, Yugi Moto. We're from America, New York to be exact." Heba said while motioning to Yugi.

One kid raised his hand. He had blond hair and a thug look.

Ms. P sighed. "Mr. Wheeler, this better be appropriate."

The one known as Joey Wheeler smirked. "Don't worry, Ms P."

He turned to Heba and Yugi. "Are you two twins?"

Heba smiled. "Yes we are. Our skin color is different because our mom was Egyptian and our dad was Japanese. I got mom's looks and Yugi got dad's."

"Alright. That's enough for questions and answers. Heba, Yugi, you can sit behind Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Kaiba."

The two moved and seat at the far left of the room.

Yugi sat behind Joey by the window and Heba sat behind Seto.

Half way through the class, Yugi got a note thrown onto his desk. Yugi looked up and saw a smirking Joey. He unfolded the note and read it.

_Yo!,Yugi. Nice to meet cha'. My name's Joey Wheeler. Just call me Joey. Since you and your brother are new, why don't you hang out with me and my friends during break and lunch time. Marik, Bakura and Seto are hard to get to know at first, they seem cold but they're really nice. Malik can be a little obnoxious and violent because he likes fighting, like me, but he's a good guy. Ryou is very quiet but that's just him. Don't take it personally, but he's very nice. Atemu and Yami are the coolest guys you could every meet._

Yugi thought for a moment and decided that since it also involved his brother, he had to ask him. So he took out a piece of paper and scribbled a note to him.

_Heba, Joey wants us to hang out with him and his friends during break and lunch time. I like him. He seems nice. I think we should go._

He passes the note to Heba who scanned it, wrote a reply and passed it back. Joey was watching curiously and Seto's eyes never left his book.

_OK Yugi. I trust you._

With that said Yugi replied to Joey a quick ok and thank you and passed the note back, and then returned his attention to class.

~ English class~

Their next class was English. The only difference was there are two twin girls that would not stop staring at them.

Anzu and Tea Gardner.

They have shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. They seemed to be 5'5 but because they were sitting in a desk, it was hard for Yugi and Heba to tell.

The two twins were working on a paired English assignment.

"Heba." Yugi said quietly "They won't stop staring."

Heba sighed. Those girls were getting on his last nerve and he knew their type. Only one word defines it. WHORE!

"Don't worry, Yugi. If you just ignore them, they will go away." Heba said more confidently than he felt.

The bell rang and Heba and Yugi walked out of the classroom. They were automatically greeted by Joey. "Yo! Guys. My friends and I meet on the roof top for break so let's go." Joey said ushering them to the roof.

~On the roof~

"Welcome to the Paradise Wheeler." Joey said.

The roof was your typical roof top with a big gate that prevented people from jumping. Near the gate sat two tan long haired blond kids who could be identical except that one of them has a spikier hair. Next to them were two pale white long haired kids who could also be twins but like the two blonds, one of them has a more spiky hair.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Yugi looked to the side where he saw the kid from USHG, typing from his laptop.

'I believe his name was Seto Kaiba.' Yugi thought.

"Who are the Yami and Atemu look alkies', Joey?" Said the innocent looking white haired boy.

"Guys, these are the new kids, Yugi and Heba Moto. Yugi, Heba, this is the gang." Joey said.

Then one by one introduced themselves.

"Hello. I'm Ryou." The one called Ryou elbowed the other white haired boy who said "Bakura."

"Sup' I'm Malik." The less spiky blond said.

"Marik." The one next to Malik said.

Joey stuck a thumb out behind him. "You've already met Seto Kaiba."

They all sat down in a circle and started to chit chat.

"Where's Yams and Atemu?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. I think they are still in cla-" Bakura answered.

"Sorry we're late guys."

Two people said as they walked through the door. Heba and Yugi's eyes went wide as lilac eyes clashed with crimson ones.

'They look just like us except that they have crimson eyes, they're also much taller and they have blond bangs that shoot up into their hair like lightning bolts.' Yugi thought.

The silence seemed to go forever until Ryou broke it. "Yami, Atemu, meet Yugi and Heba, the new kids."

"H-h-hello. I'm Yugi Moto." Yugi shyly said.

Heba spoke next. "Hello. My name's Heba Moto. A pleasure to meet you."

The only difference between the two twin boys was, Yami was pale like Yugi, and Atemu was tan like Heba.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Atemu and Yami said at the same time as they sat down to join the gang.

"So what held you up?" Marik asked.

Atemu sighed. "Those two damn sluts approached us again."

"Oh! Are the school sluts, Anzu and Tea, haunting you two again?" Bakura snickered.

Atemu glared at him.

"It's not funny anymore, Bakura. It's already getting on our last nerve." Yami said.

Heba and Yugi exchanged glances.

'That explains why they would not leave us alone. We're really look like them.' They both thought.

Yami and Atemu noticed this.

"Oh no! You two met them, didn't you?" Atemu asked.

Heba turned to him. "I guess, if you call "meeting them", them staring at us all throughout English class."

"You poor souls!" Malik said.

"A piece of advice." Seto, who had been quiet since the conversation started.

All eyes turned to him as he looked at Yugi and Heba.

"Avoid. At. All. Cost." He punctuated each word with sincerely.

After Kaiba's warning, the bell rang and the gang headed to their respective classes.

~ Personal Finances class~

"YUGI!"

Yugi turned to see Yami running towards him.

"You have Ms. Omland's personal finances class now?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and they walked in to the room and sit in the last seats in the back.

"Good morning, class. I see we have a new student. Would Yugi Moto please stand up and introduce yourself?" Ms. Omland asked.

Yugi stood and addressed the class. "Hello. I'm Yugi Moto. I came from America, New York."

Then the teacher looked between him and Yami. "Are you related to Yami Sennen?"

Yami was now laughing hard. Yugi eyed Yami and blushed as his laugh sent a shiver down to Yugi's spine.

"No, I'm not." Yugi replied politely, still blushing.

"That's odd. You look so much alike. Oh well, let's start the class." Ms. Omland said.

Throughout the class, the two teens kept glancing at each other. Neither one realize what the other one was doing. Yugi sighed. 'I wonder how Heba is doing.'

~Honors Geometry with Heba~

"Are you related to Atemu Sennen?" Mr. Smith asked.

Atemu at this very moment was laughing his ass off.

This had to be the 15th time that Heba was asked today. He did not understand why people kept asking him until he met the Sennen's, but being asked so many times was starting to piss Heba off.

Ignoring the shiver Atemu's laugh send down to his spine, "No! I'm not sir." He snapped with as much patients as he could.

"Hmmm… That's odd. You look so much alike. Ok class, settle down. Let's move on." Mr. Smith said.

Atemu still laughing receive a punch in his arm playfully from Heba.

"It's not funny anymore. So many people have already asked me that same questions today and it's already getting to my last nerve." Heba said.

Atemu smiled. "Well… we do really look alike."

Heba sighed and turned back to the board. 'I wonder how Yugi's doing.' He thought.

~Lunch~

Everyone sat under the sakura tree near the cafeteria outside for lunch.

Heba groaned and looked at Yami and Atemu. "If one more person asks me if I'm related to you, I'm Going To Blow!"

Yugi looked at Heba. "You too! I swear 15 people have already asked me that the same questions from first period until now."

The others broke out into laugher.

"Slut warning! 5 o'clock." Marik and Bakura said at the same time

The laughter immediately stops.

All heads turned to see Anzu and Tea headed in their direction and as if on cue, all the boys (yes even Seto) groaned.

"Yugi, Heba, can we talk to you?" Anzu asked in what she thought was a sexy voice.

Marik and Bakura gag getting a laugh from the others and a glare from Tea and Anzu.

"Go ahead, talk." Heba said and glared.

"Alone!" Tea said.

"No. What you have to say can be said in front of our friends." Heba said now getting annoyed with this conversation.

Tea choked. "The rainbow squad is your friends? You can't be serious!"

'Oh no! If she's about to insult gays, Heba's gonna blow.' Yugi thought as he crawled over to sit (or we say hide) next to Yami. Yami gave him a funny look but the look that Yugi gave him clearly said 'Say. Nothing.'

"And what's that suppose to mean, Tea, Anzu?" Heba said in a very dangerously calm tone.

Yugi shivered. Yami gave him another funny look, and Atemu and the others watched Heba, very intrigued about what he is going to do.

"Isn't it obvious? I can't believe you would choose to hang out with these Fagots!" Anzu said disgusted.

That was the wrong thing to say to Heba.

Heba stood up and glared at her. "And you're saying that I should choose to hang out with both of your whore asses, who have probably slept with more than half the people in this Ra forsaken school!" Heba practically screamed and now everyone was watching.

"There is nothing wrong with being gay. Hell! I'm a gay and if you got a problem with it, then go away! And you know what…" Heba said as he took a step towards her. "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP WHAT YOU THINK!"

Anzu and Tea were beet red from embarrassed and took off.

"Heba." Yugi said. "That was awesome! But you need to learn how to control you temper." Yugi said standing up and putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Marik and Bakura were now laughing hysterically. "Oh *gasp*- my - *chuckle* - god!" Marik started.

"That was awesome!" Malik finished.

"I'll admit, you have the guts kid." Seto said.

"I don't like the way she talked about gays, and she was already pissing me off!" Heba said running a hand through his hair.

The bell rang and everyone headed to their next class.

Ironically, everyone had the last class together.

_Environmental science with Ms. Doane._

Lucky for them though, the class is project based according to Ms. Doane.

"At least one of the subjects will be easy." Heba sighed.

The first project was a group project. The students were allowed to choose their own group. Each group would be assign with one topic, and decide whether there for or against it.

Heba, Yugi, Yami and Atemu got genetic engineering.

Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou got nuclear power.

Seto and Joey, who choose to be only the two of them, got cloning.

"Hmmm, Just what we need. More Joey Wheelers in the world." Seto said sending everyone but Joey into laughter.

"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?" Joey scowled.

"I just meant what I said, mutt." Seto said with a smirk.

"I'M NOT A DOG!" Joey screamed.

"Where we going to do the project?" Yugi asked to stop the fighting.

"Hey Seto! Can we use the mansion? It would be easier to fit everyone there." Yami asked his cousin.

"Since you live there too, I don't think I have a choice." Seto scowled thinking that his mansion is going to be infested.

"Alright everyone, meet at the Kaiba mansion tomorrow at 9 o'clock." Atemu said and they all left to go home.

~At The Game Shop~

"Grandpa, Ai, Mizuki we're home." Heba and Yugi called.

"We're in the living room, guys." Mizuki called.

Heba and Yugi walked in and sat in the living room that was connected to the dining room. They sat on the couch next to Mizuki who had Ai in his lap.

"How was school?" Ai asked.

"Great. We made 8 friends and… Oh! Heba screamed that he's gay to the whole school" Yugi said with a big grin and Heba smacked his forehead.

"It's not entirely my fault. She started it!" Heba defended.

"Well… that sounds like a very productive first day. But Heba, I don't want any fighting unless it's self-defense either physically or verbally, understand?" grandpa ordered.

"Yes grandfather. I will behave." With that Heba and Yugi went to change.

* * *

Inu: Wide eyed. "Can't believe how many mistakes I made in this! If I missed some sorry! I edited to the best of my ability!"

* * *

Original Ending A/N

Inu: Panting. "That's the first chapter, hope you enjoy it so far"

Yugi: "I have a feeling Anzu and Tea are not going to give up yet." Worries.

Heba: Pissed. "They better not start anything."

Inu: "As you can see I do use swearing in this, but I'll try to keep it low and I don't plan on having Yugi swear, unless he's REALLY MAD."

Heba: "Ok you know the drill, review please! And be nice it's her first story."


	2. Chapter 2

Inu: "I'm taking over the Author Notes! Muhahahaha…." Clears throat. "Anyway, I don't understand why you like this story…. Maybe if you continue reading it you will hate it also."

Yugi: "Anywhy here is the next installment."

Inu: "Sorry If I missed some corrections."

~Normal POV~

* * *

Chapter 2

SLAM!

Yugi ran down stairs to the front door. "Heba, you ok? What happened? Did you slam the door again in somebody's face?" Yugi asked.

Heba paces around the room. "That's the 3rd kid from our school that came to ask you or me on a date."

Yugi rubs the back of his head. "Please calm down. We have to go to the Kaiba mansion now."

He grabbed Heba and dragged him towards the mansion.

Heba smirked, he could not resist teasing Yugi. "What's wrong Yugi? Are you that eager to see Yami?"

Yugi blushed. "What about you Heba? Don't you want to see Atemu?"

It was Heba's turn to blush. "I-I don't know what you're talking about?"

Yugi knocked on the door of the Kaiba mansion and Yami answered it.

"What's with you two? Your faces are bright red." He pointed out causing the two to blush even more.

"N-nothing Yami. C-can we come in?" Yugi stuttered out and Yami stepped out of the way, leading them to the living room where everyone else was already.

"About time you got here." Bakura said only to get hit on the back of his head by Ryou.

"Kura', be nice!" He turned to Yugi and Heba who sat on the couch. "How are you two?"

"Annoyed, creeped out and pissed off…" Heba answered and Yugi put his head in his hands.

"May I ask why?" Atemu asked as he and Yami joined them on the couch.

"Sure. Three people came to the game shop to ask me or Yugi out. It's already so annoying and creepy." Heba said.

"Game shop? You live in that new game shop called Kame Games?" Seto asked.

"Yah! We do. Grandpa runs it." Yugi said lifting his head.

"I heard about that place. I'm planning to check it out after school on Monday since its open during weekdays only." Joey said.

"Well… why don't you all come over after school on Monday and we will show you around." Heba said.

"Ok. But for now, can we finish first this damned project? " Marik asked.

"Agreed." the group responded.

~2 hours later~

"I'M NOT A DAMN DOG, MONEYBAGS!" Joey yelled.

"Well stop acting like one then!" Seto countered back.

"I just said I was hungry" Joey retorted.

"You're always hungry like a dog!" Seto responded.

Heba could not take it anymore. It was so obvious that they liked each other.

"ENOUGH! YOUR ARGUMENTS WERE ALREADY GETTING INTO OUR NERVES. OBVIOUSLY YOU LIKE EACH OTHER SO WHY DON'T TWO YOU GO ON A DATE ALREADY!" he screamed above the noise.

Joey and Seto turned red and the others were stunned speechless from Heba's outburst.

Seto turned to Joey. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Joey's blushed deepened. "S-sure." He squeaked.

The two left and Marik and Bakura laughed

"I like them. Can we keep them?" Marik said

Heba blushed. "I'm sorry. But their arguments and bickering were already getting annoying."

Atemu smirked. "Welcome to our world. We put it up 1 year. It's the same with Marik and Malik and Bakura and Ryou until they asked each other out."

Yugi look at Yami. "Are you two dating anyone?"

Yami choked on his drink. "You have to be kidding me! Have you met the kids at school? Name at least one who is worth it!"

Atemu laughed while Yugi and Heba pondered this.

Yugi shrugged. "Ok. You win. Unless you give into Tea and Anzu." Yugi said smirking

Atemu laughed harder and Yami started gagging

"Little one, me and my brother are _gay_. I would rather date Marik before I even consider dating her." Yami said smirking.

"Hey! What that supposed to mean?" Marik said but Malik kiss him to shut him up.

Heba sighed. "It looks like me, Yugi, Atemu and Yami are the only single ones here."

Yugi sighed. "That's so sad."

The others laughed

"I don't think the mutt and the rich boy are coming back. Wanna' go to the mall since our works is already half done?" Bakura asked

"I have never been to the mall here, yet it sounds fun." Yugi said and the other gasped

Malik hugged him. "You poor child."

"Domino has the world's largest mall." Yami said.

Heba started to leave. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go."

~At the mall~

Bakura and Ryou separate from the group as well as Marik and Malik, leaving Yami, Yugi, Heba and Atemu together.

"Alright, let me get this straight…. we all went to the mall, just to split up." Heba said as they walked into a leather store.

Atemu chuckled. "Since we all have different tastes, we split up to go where we want and then we meet up for lunch."'

Yugi grinned. "It's nice to finally have someone who likes leather besides Heba."

While looking through clothes, Yami and Yugi lost Heba and Atemu.

"Wonder where Heba went off to?" Yugi questioned

"Hey Yugi?"

Yugi turned around. "Yes Yami?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you moved to Domino?" He asked heading to the food court to meet the others after paying for their clothes.

Yugi and Heba don't like talking about their past but he also does not want to lie to Yami, so he settled for the middle.

"Um… it's a long story. We just had to get away from some people." Yugi said looking away.

Yami could tell that Yugi doesn't' want to talk about it so he let it go for now.

"So how do you like Domino so far?" Yami questioned as they sat at the table where they normally meet the others. They were first ones to arrive at the meeting place.

"Besides the annoying twin girls, it's great. I'm glad I met you guys or else this may not have been a good school year." Yugi said truthfully.

Yami fought down a blush and continued his questioning. "Where did you live first before moving to Domino?"

"Hmm… me and Heba lived in a small town called Webster in New York. We attended Webster Schroeder High and hated it." Yugi said remember that terrible school.

Yami wondered if it was really that bad. "Was it tha-"

"Yugi. There you are." Yugi turned to see Heba and Atemu walking towards them.

"Hey Heba. We lost you in the store so we assumed that you two went somewhere else. So we decided that we would just meet you here at the food court; it seemed easier for you to find us here." Yugi stated as Atemu and Heba sat down.

"Sorry Yami. What were you asking?" Yugi looked back at him.

"I was wondering if your former school was really that bad." he said.

"You have no idea!" Heba groaned.

Atemu looked at him. "Was there a problem at your former school?"

"Let's just say, I was the jocks favorite toy." Yugi said.

Yami looked at him. "You were bullied, weren't you?"

"Worse than that. They tortured him pretty much." Heba said

Yugi dropped his head on the table. "It's over now. It does not matter anymore. Can we move on?"

And as if on cue, his saviors arrived

"Hey!" Malik, Ryou, Bakura and Marik said

"Hey guys. Now that we're all here, let's grab lunch." Atemu said.

Yami was lost in thought while he stares at Yugi.

"Yami." Atemu said. Yami didn't hear Atemu.

"Yami!" Atemu tried louder.

Yami still lost in thought. 'Why would people hurt Yugi? And why is Yugi so secretive about his past? What happened to them?'

Atemu walked up and leaned into Yami's ear and screamed.

"YAMI!" Yami jumped and fell off from his chair.

"WHAT THE- Atemu!" he yelled.

"I called out your name 3 times. What were you thinking? The others had already left to get lunch." he pointed out.

Yami sighed and got up. "Sorry Atemu. I was lost in thought."

"I could tell… were you thinking about Yugi?" He asked and sat down across from Yami.

"Yah. He's so secretive about his past and I'm wondering why he was bullied at school. He seems like the nice kind of person who would have lots of friends." Yami said blushing.

Atemu sighed. "I know what you mean. When I asked Heba about his past, he also doesn't want to talk about it. "

Yami sighed. "I don't know why but I want know more about him."

Atemu sighed. "I know what you mean."

And then it struck them like lighting.

"Oh. My. Ra!" they said

"We fell for them!" Atemu said.

"And we fell hard!" Yami said.

And at that moment the rest returned.

"Yami, Atemu, we bought you McDonalds. I hope you don't mind." Yugi said as he and Heba gave them the food.

"Thank you." they both said blushing.

Marik and Bakura were giving them strange looks.

'I can't believe we fell for them.' Yami and Atemu thought

Then a thought struck Atemu. "Guys we've no time left to do the projects. It's already late."

"Crap!" was the response.

Yami looked at Atemu. "Since it's a school project, I don't think Seto would mind them sleeping over to finish it."

Atemu thought. "Yah, I guess. And Mokuba is at Serenity's house anyway."

"Who's Mokuba and Serenity?" Yugi and Heba both asked.

"Mokuba is Seto's younger brother and he is dating Joey's younger sister, Serenity." Ryou answered.

"They're freshmen at our school but since they're in a different grade, we seldom see them." Malik said.

"Ok guys. Let's meet at the mansion for a sleep over so we can finish the projects."

Then they left the mall and went home.

Yugi and Heba were in their room.

Yugi told Heba about his conversation with Yami and Heba said he had a similar one with Atemu.

"What we're going to do? I doubt that they're just going to leave it like that." Yugi said.

"I don't know. I just already want to tell them." Heba said.

"But can we trust them Heba? Remember the last time we trusted someone?" Yugi pointed out.

"Yugi, I don't think they're going to be like Dartz." Heba reassured.

"You fell for Atemu, didn't you?" Yugi stated.

Heba blushed. "That obvious?"

"To me, yes, because I'm your brother. To others, I don't know." Yugi said.

"You fell for Yami too, didn't you, Yugi?" Heba asked.

"Yes. I guess I did." Yugi said.

They both sighed.

"This is not good." they both said.

"Maybe we should trust them, Heba." Yugi said.

"We could. I mean Dartz did what he did for money and I don't think they need any more money. They already got enough of that." Heba said.

"Well… since we're all going to the mansion, I think we can tell them there. Besides maybe Seto and his mass army of guards can arrest Dartz before he finds us." Yugi hoped.

~At the Mansion~

Yami and Atemu were getting ready for the sleep over.

"Any clue how we're going to confront them, Atemu?" Yami asked.

"Yup!" he smirked. "We're going to play a game."

"A game?" Yami said.

Atemu nodded. "How in the name of Ra does a game can help us?"

"Not just any game, Yami. Truth or Dare." Atemu said.

'That just might work.' Yami thought.

~At the game shop~

"Grandpa, Mizuki, Ai, can we go to Seto's mansion for a sleep over? I know it's a school night but our project is due for tomorrow and we need to finish it." Heba asked.

Grandpa and Mizuki talked for a minute.

"Alright but go to school tomorrow. We will know if you don't." Grandpa said.

Heba and Yugi nodded and left the house with their bags.

~At Seto's mansion~

Once everyone was at the Kaiba's mansion, they started working on their projects.

"Our project is genetic engineering. Were both for and against it." Heba said.

"Ours is nuclear power. Were for it. There so much damage you can do with it." Marik snickered.

"We didn't have any choice." Ryou said eyeing Bakura and Marik

"Well… we're against cloning and we don't need more Joeys." Seto said.

Joey pouted and Seto kissed him while the rest gagged.

"It's my mansion; I can do whatever I want." Seto said and Joey blushed.

Everyone started laughing and talk amongst themselves about the projects.

Around six, the maids brought the dinner out. They still kept talking as they ate their dinner. After that, they all moved in the game room. Heba and Yugi have been nervous since after the dinner. They kept thinking if they going to tell them their past or not.

"So what are we going to do now?" Malik asked.

"I have an idea." Atemu said.

Everyone turned to him.

"And that would be?" Bakura asked.

"Truth or Dare."

Yugi and Heba gulped. If there was any way they did not want to tell their secrets, this is one of it. And with Bakura and Marik giving dares, they did not want to take any chances in what they would make them do.

Bakura and Marik smirked. "Interesting." they both said slowly. A shiver of fear ran down at everyone's spine.

"Alright. If we play this, I'm setting the rules because I don't trust Marik and Bakura not to destroy my mansion." Seto said.

Marik and Bakura fake pouted

"You ruin all the fun, Seto!" Marik said.

"Yah and you'll ruin my mansion!" He said.

Seto Kaiba Truth or Dare Rules.

- No making people kiss

- Nothing to do with my mansion

- Don't make Joey act like a dog (Seto stares at Marik)

- No Killing, maiming or dismembering (Seto also stares at Bakura)

- Oh and did I mention, NOTHING TO DO WITH MY MANSION!

Everyone sat in a circle and since Atemu suggested the game, he went first but kept their plan in secret and he started with Bakura instead of his target.

"Bakura truth or dare."

Bakura smirks. "Must you ask?"

Atemu shrugs. "Never hurts to say."

"Dare!"

Atemu thought for a moment and then smirked. "I dare you not to talk for 10 minutes. Don't worry when it's your turn, you just have to write it down."

One thing that is hard for Bakura is not talking.

Everyone laughed and Seto smirked. "Finally! Found a way to shut him up."

Bakura was pissed off. He tried to yell but stopped himself and sat down.

"Ok. It will go clock wise that means it's your turn, Yami." Seto said.

Yami unlike Atemu wants to get straight to the point.

"Yugi, Truth or Dare."

Yugi bit his lip. "T-Truth."

Yami smiled. 'Yes.' he thought.

"Why did you move to Domino? The whole truth this time."

Heba's eyes narrowed. 'I knew this is what they were planning. I knew they would not leave the questions unanswered.'

Yugi bit his lip again and sighed. 'May as well tell them the whole truth.'

He looked at Heba who just shrugged his shoulders as he wants to say 'It's up to you.'

"There are two main reasons why we moved here." Yugi said. "But before we tell you that, there's something we have to tell you first or the two main reasons won't make any sense." Heba said.

"Alright… what is it?" Yami said.

"You know that some men can have kids?" Yugi said.

"Yes. Me, Malik and Joey can." Ryou said.

"You can!" Everyone except the three mentioned was shocked.

"Yah. We just were going to tell you, just never found the right time. Not every day you boyfriend says, 'Oh hey, by the way I can have kids'." Malik said.

"Ok. That was shocking." Yugi said.

"Anyway…" Heba said gaining their attention back. "You know how some end up at the black market because a man that can have kids is rare." Heba said.

Everyone nodded even though their instincts told them they would not like what happens next in Yugi's story.

"Me and Heba were put on the black market by a man we trusted." Yugi stopped and took a deep breath. "He kidnapped us and c-caged us l-like animals!" Tears fell down to his face. He pulled his knees to his chest and put his head on them.

Heba sighed and continued. "Our grandfather's brother figured when he found out that we could have kids that Dr. Dartz may pull something like this." He stopped to gather his composure and fought back the tears. "He went to the black market to search for us and when he found us he bought our freedom." Heba couldn't help it anymore. Tears rolled down his face and he hugged his brother.

"Dartz… Dartz… Dr. Dartz… I remember reading something like that in the paper. He was never convicted right?" Seto said and both boys nodded.

"It also said that it happened 4 years ago…" Seto said.

Then he remembers that there were two reasons why they moved in Domino. 'I'm not going to like the second reason, am I?' Seto thought. Although he won't admit it, he's grown fond of the boys. They seem like little brothers to him.

"I don't think I want to know but, what's the reason you moved?" Seto asked.

Heba, being the only one able to calm down, enough to answer him. "One, we left to escape, Dartz because he is still out there and two our names were in one of the papers so everyone knew it was us." Heba shivered at what happened next. "Me and Yugi were tortured at school because they thought that we were freaks or monsters due to the reason that we can have kids".

Yugi choked out the response. "Th-they s-said we deserved the beatings and tortures they put us through." Heba held Yugi and rubbed his back to calm him down.

"Heba, Yugi, we're sorry. We didn't know it would be that bad." Yami said.

Heba sighed. "It's ok. We've already plan to tell you all anyway."

Atemu and Yami were shocked.

"Really why?" Atemu asked.

"Because we trust you guys." Heba and Yugi responded.

After a few more rounds, the gang went to bed.

Seto provided everyone their own rooms.

~Heba and Yugi~

The two decided to stay together after what just happened.

"Think we made the right choice, brother?" Yugi asked as he lay down on the bed.

"Yes Yugi. I think we did." Heba said and they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Inu: "To answer the question on why I think you guys should hate this, is because I think it's crap." *Shrugs* "I just don't like this and cant believe I wrote it, but because of Jazzy I had to post it."

* * *

Chapter 3

When everyone retired for the night Seto and Joey went to their room. After they started dating Seto had Joey move in to get away from his alcoholic abusive father.

"Seto?" Joey said.

"Ya Puppy?" Seto asked pulling him closer.

"I have an idea!" Joey announced smirking.

"Really?" Seto asked shocked.

"Oh don't sound so shocked. I can have an idea every once and a while."

"Ya-ya, what is it?" Seto asked.

"Well… remember how it's so obvious that Yami, Atemu, Yugi and Heba like each other?"

"Yes." Seto said.

"Let's get them on a date together!" Joey said smirking.

"And how do we do that?" Seto asked and Joey leaned in and whispered his plan in Seto's ear.

"Puppy… I can't believe I'm saying this but, you may just be a genius." Seto said shocked Joey came up with this.

"Don't be an ass Seto!" Joey said rolling over. "Anyway, we will put the plan into action tomorrow after school."

"Goodnight puppy."

"Goodnight Dragon."

~Monday Lunch time~

Everyone was under the Sakura tree reviewing their projects for Ms. Doan's class.

"Well, I think we're all ready." Yugi said.

"Agreed." everyone responded.

"Oi, queens of the harpies have decided to pay us a visit" Marik warned.

Bakura snickered. "I think you mean Queens of the heartless bitches. Calling them harpies insults Duel Monsters Marik."

Marik laughed. "Sorry Bakura your right, even the title Harpies is too good for them."

Ryou and Malik Just sighed at their boyfriend's antics while Yugi, Heba, Atemu, Yami, and Joey laughed.

Seto looked up. "What do you want Anzu, Tea."

"Nothing with you dirt bag." Tea spat.

"Oi! You can't talk about my boyfriend that way whore!" Joey yelled.

"Joey. Chill, your making a seen." Seto said and Joey sat in his lap.

"Heba, Yugi, can we talk to you?" Anzu asked.

Heba looked at her, eyes narrowed. "No."

Tea astonished asked. "And why not?"

"Because you apparently don't get a few things." Heba said.

"What's that mean? Anzu asked.

"Heba means one, were both gay." Yugi said.

"Two, you insulted out friends." Heba added.

"And three, you're whores!" Heba and Yugi said at the same time.

"You will regret this!" They yelled and ran off.

Heba proud of Yugi hugged him. "Well done brother, you stood up to the she-bats."

"Thanks Heba." Yugi said.

"Ohhh! she-bats, that's a nice one." Marik and Bakura said.

"Must you encourage them!" Ryou and Malik yelled.

"It's not like I meant to!" Heba defended.

DING! DOND!

The gang packed up their things and headed to the next class.

~Environmental Science~

"Ok class today I am collecting your paper's and I will tell you your next project." Ms. Doan announced.

After collecting the projects she started to talk about their next task. "You will be in groups of two. Your next project is to spend the night out in nature for one week and record the moons pattern, and everything else listed in this packet." She took out the packets and passed them out. "This project does not start right away its starting next Monday when we have April recess." She pulled out a map and said. "We are camping at Domino park. I have the permission slips to allow kids to camp there; you get a great view of the sky. Also I recommend you go with more people than just your partner as a safety precaution." she looked around the room and said. "When class is over I need you to come and get a permission slip."

DING! DONG!

"Class dismissed!"

After class the gang decided to camp all together at Domino Park.

~At the Game shop~

"Were home!" Yugi and Heba called.

"Me and Mizuki are up here." Ai called.

"Welcome home, who are your friends" Grandpa asked from behind the counter.

Heba and Yugi smiled as they introduced themselves.

"Marik." Marik smirked.

"Bakura." He said emotionless.

"Malik" He said hugging Marik

"Ryou, a pleasure to meet you sir." He said bowing slightly.

"Seto." He said annoyed.

"Joey, sup' gramps'." He said checking out the Duel Monsters cards.

"Yami, a pleasure."

"Hello I'm Atemu"

"Hello, My name is Solomon Moto, but call me grandpa. I own Kame Games shop, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Ok guys, let's go to the living room and I'll make some tea." Yugi said.

Everyone went to the living room and sat by Mizuki and Ai.

"Hello, my name is Mizuki Moto I'm Solomon's brother."

And at that…. line they all knew he was the one Heba and Yugi talked about last night.

Ai smiled at them and said "Hello my name is Ai Moto, I'm Mizuki's husband."

The Gang introduced themselves again, and Yugi and Heba come back with the tea.

"What you up to today Yugi, Heba." Mizuki asked.

"Hmm…. I really don't know, why." Heba asked.

"Could you guys run an errand for me?" Mizuki asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" Yugi asked.

"Just some groceries for dinner and your friends can stay to." Mizuki said and handed them the list.

"Sure, there's just enough to divide it amongst us. We can split up at the store and get the items." Heba said.

~At the store~

Joey turned to them "Ok me, Yug and Heba will get this list Seto, Yami and Atemu get this list Bakura and Ryou get this one and Marik and Malik get this one." With that said the group dispersed and Seto and Joeys Plan went into action.

~Bakura and Ryou~

"Why the hell do we have to do the shopping!" Bakura complained.

"Bakura! Cool it! There feeding us, it's not like we're doing it for nothing." Ryou said.

"Alright, let's look at the damned list." Bakura said.

List 3

Eggs

Milk

Butter

Cheese

shell noodles

"What's this guy plan on cooking anyway." Bakura mumbled looking over the list.

"There's a lot you can cook with that." Ryou said.

They grabbed the last of the stuff, paid, and waited by the door.

"Looks like were the first ones done. I hope the others hurry up, I don't want to wait too long it will get boring." Ryou said.

Bakura smirked and sat the bags down "I could think of something fun to do."

"Bakura! Not in public, other will see." Ryou blushed.

"And I care why?" Bakura said wrapping his arms around Ryou and smashing their lips together.

~Marik and Malik~

List 4-spices

Wattleseed

Ambergris

Basil

Apple Mint

Clove

Marik stared at the list "What the hell is Wattleseed! I have never heard of it." Marik said.

"That maybe because you're not allowed in the kitchen, since the last time you set the stove on fire, _BOILING EGGS!_" Malik said and then sighed "I'll never understand how you manages that, anyway Wattleseed is a spice like the rest of them that's why were in the _spice_ section, now help me find Clove and were done." Malik said.

"I got it, Malik can we go now?" Marik whined.

"Keep whining and all leave you here Marik." Malik warned and they headed to the check out.

Once paid, they headed to the entrance to wait only to be greeted by a BakuraxRyou make-out seen.

Marik let out a whistle and gained their attention. Bakura smirked and Ryou blushed majorly.

"About time you arrived." Bakura complained.

"Yes, and what a display to be welcomed by." Marik commented.

"Where are the others?" Malik asked.

Ryou shrugged "Must still be shopping."

"Well they damn well Hurry up. I'm getting impatient." Bakura said.

They all sat down and waited for the rest to arrive.

~Joey, Yugi and Heba~

List 1

Rice

Dried Beans

Shortening

Macaroni

Hamburger

"Ok, so we only need Macaroni and Hamburger." Heba said.

"No, we only need the Macaroni now, I just grabbed the Hamburger Heba." Yugi said putting it in the cart.

"Hay Yug, Heba." Joey said.

"Ya, Jo?" They both asked.

"Would you do me a favor?" Joey asked trying to figure out how he is going to do this, it was so much easier when he was just talking about it to Seto.

"You know we would do anything for you Joey." Heba said.

"Alright… would you go on a triple date with me?" Joey asked deciding to just be blunt about it.

"WHAT?" Heba and Yugi yelled.

"I said-" Joey started.

"Oh, we know what you said, why though?" Heba asked.

Joey put the Macaroni in the cart and said "I'm nervous about my first date with Seto, and I want some friends with me."

"Why not the others? There actually dating." Yugi asked.

"Can you honestly picture them going on a date with us without blowing something up?" Joey asked.

"Ok, valid point" Yugi said.

"Come on Yug, Heba, Pleaseee." Joey bagged and put on the puppy face.

'Whoever taught him to do that, I wish eternal pain upon.'Heba thought and him as Yugi sighed, they knew their resistance was crumbling.

"Ya alright, will go. But who do we bring?_" _Heba asked.

Joey smirked "Don't worry, I got that covered." He then ran to the check out.

"WAIT JOEY! WHAT DID YOU DO!" They yelled.

"Heba, I believe we have been played."

"Yes Yugi, I think your right. Joey just got us to agree to a blind date."

'This can't go well.' They thought.

Once they paid they went to the front door to be greeted by Bakura making out with Ryou and Marik making out with Malik.

Joey snickered and Heba said "You do realize there are little kids watching, right?" He pointed to one kid pulling on his moms arm saying "Mommy! Mommy! Look! Look! That big kid is trying to eat the other ones face!"

"Well if some people didn't take forever, we wouldn't be bored and making out." Bakura grumbled.

"Well now we only need Seto, Yami and Atemu." Ryou said.

"They should be here soon." Joey said 'Because knowing Seto, he will get right to the point.'

~Seto, Atemu and Yami~

"Atemu, Yami, you're going on a blind date with me and Joey." And getting right to the point is exactly what he did.

Atemu and Yami turned to him. They normally went on business dates with him so this was nothing new.

"What company are you negotiating with now?" Yami asked holding the list.

List 2

Brown Sugar

White Sugar

Powdered Sugar

Corn Syrup

Maple Syrup

Putting the Powdered Sugar in the cart he responded "None, this is personal. Joey is too shy to do it alone, he's bringing some friends and you're going to be there dates."

"What! Why us!" Atemu asked.

"Because if you don't, I'll kick you out." He said as Yami put the Corn and Maple Syrup in the cart.

"Fine Seto will do it, but we won't like it." Yami responded and they went to the check out.

'Heh, I always win and you two will thank me for this.' Seto thought.

'This is a nightmare. Joey of all people picked our dates.'Atemu groaned "Ra, take me now."

"Technically you should ask Anubis that Atemu." Yami said.

"Anubis, Ra, I don't care! If they have any feelings at all, they would spare me the pain of meeting dates Joey Wheeler of all people picked." Atemu said.

"You realize you Just asked if the _God of the dead_ had feelings right?" Yami Pointed out.

"Were doomed." Atemu stated.

They paid and walked over to the others.

"All right, were done." Heba said.

"Let's go home." Yugi said and everyone started to leave.

~At the House~

"Hay thanks for getting all that, I'll start dinner now." Mizuki said taking the stuff and putting them away.

"You're welcome Mizuki." Yugi said.

"Come on, let's go to the living room and wait." Heba said.

~After dinner~

Joey and Seto were the last to leave. Heba was passed out on the couch.

"Yugi, before I go I want you to know the date will be Friday at six, were going to a fancy restaurant. Do you own a tux?" Joey asked.

Yugi thought 'I believe me and Heba have the ones from our parents funeral, they should still fit.'

"Ya Jou, we should be fine." Yugi said.

"All right Yug, I'll see you then. Were picking you up here at 5:40." Joey said he left for Seto who waiting impatiently in the limo.

~Friday 5:20~

Yugi and Heba were getting ready.

"Never thought we would wear these again." Heba said.

"Be thankful they still fit." Yugi pointed out adjusting his lilac tie.

Yugi's tuxedo consisted of a white button up t-shirt, a purple vest on top and a black Jacket with black pants.

Heba was dressed the same except, his vest was a crimson red and his tie was crimson as well.

"I still can't believe Mizuki let us go." Heba said.

"Well he didn't take us telling him we were going to well." Yugi said.

_Flashback_

_Grandpa went to visit an old friend and won't be back till Monday, so only Mizuki and Ai were home._

"_Mizuki were going out today." Heba said._

"_Where you going?" He asked._

"_On a blind date, courtesy of one Joey Wheeler." Yugi said._

_Mizuki was quiet till "What! A blind date! Do you know how dangerous those are!" Mizuki practically yelled._

"_Don't worry, we won't be alone. Were all going together and Seto and Joey will be there with us, and were doing this for Joey not because we want to." Heba said trying to calm him down._

"_Fine, but keep your cells on you all the times understand." Mizuki ordered._

"_Yes Mizuki." They said._

_Flashback end_

"Heba, what's the time?" Yugi asked going down stairs with his brother.

"5:35." Heba answers.

"We have 5 minutes but knowing Joeys sense of time, probably 10." Yugi joked.

They waited 8 minutes and the bell rang.

The two said goodbye to Mizuki and went downstairs to leave.

"Hay Joey, you owe us for this." Heba said.

"Ya, ya, I know Heba, you two look nice." Joey said.

"Not like we had a choice." They said and Joey got them got in the limo.

"Yug, Heba, your dates. Yami and Atemu." Joey snickered and said four blushed .

"Hello Yugi." Yami said.

"Yami." Yugi gulped.

"Heba, this was certainly a surprise." Atemu said.

"I could not agree more." Heba said glaring at Joey.

Joey visibly paled and scooted closer to Seto.

There had to be the most awkward tension in the room ever known. Heba was shooting daggers at Joey.

Yugi was trying to _become one_ with the Limo door.

Yami was fighting down a blush trying to figure out how to make the most of this.

Atemu was staring at Heba wondering_ '_What possessed him to agree to this.'

Joey was as close to Seto as possible thinking 'This could have gone better.'

Seto did not care one bit.

'Say something Yami, come on think of something… nope I got nothing.'Yami thought.

Lucky for him Atemu thought of something "What possessed you two to agree to this?"

Looking away from Glaring Daggers at Joey, Heba responded "Joey tricked us."

"And how did he do that?_"_ Atemu asked.

"Like this."

_Flashback _

"_Come on Yug, Heba, Pleaseee." Joey bagged and put on the puppy face._

'_Whoever taught him to do that, I wish eternal pain upon.' Heba thought and him as Yugi sighed, they knew their resistance was crumbling._

"_Ya alright, will go. But who do we bring?" Heba asked._

_Joey smirked "Don't worry, I got that covered." He then ran to the check out._

"_WAIT JOEY! WHAT DID YOU DO!" They yelled._

"_Heba, I believe we have been played."_

"_Yes Yugi, I think your right. Joey just got us to agree to a blind date."_

_Flashback ends_

Yami and Atemu turned to Seto and Joey "You two already had this planned out, you set us all up." Heba accused.

"Yup." Joey said.

"So." Seto said.

The 4 boys sighed. This was going to be a very long night, not only are they out with the crushes when they don't even know if they want to be out with them, but there out with the biggest loud mouth ever, and a guy with and ego the size of America.

'How could Seto do this! Oh wait, he's a cold hearted bastard, that's how.'Yami Vented.

'Well I may as well try to make the best of this. Lets see… Seto said were going to dinner then the movies, and after that were splitting up at the after hour mall.'Atemu pondered.

'Please let this night go well.'Heba thought.

'What if they don't even want to be out with us.' Yugi worried.

'They will thank us for this one day.' Seto and Joey Thought.

As they all were lost deep in thought the car slowly polled up to a 5 star restaurant.

"Mr. Kaiba, we have arrived." The driver announced.

"Thank you, ok guys let's have a nice civilize dinner. I don't want to feel like I'm out with Marik and Bakura." Seto warned.

"Don't worry Seto, were more civilized then those terrible duo." Yami said.

With that, all 6 headed to the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

_Heba: "This is getting annoying." _

_Inu: "Just do the disclaimers, Heba." _

_Heba: "Fine, we obviously don't own Tora-con**, **or princess Zelda**.**"_

* * *

Chapter 4

Currently being thrown into the most awkward moment ever, when there on a date with their secrete crush and they don't even know they like each other. Silence was deafening. They were sitting at a balcony round table going clock wise the order was Seto, Joey, Heba, Atemu, Yami, and Yugi.

Heba decided to break it with a good question "Seto, what are we doing tonight?"

Seto sighed "Joey thought we should have dinner, then a movie, and then a trip to the after hour mall where we will split up. You should be home at midnight."

Heba nodded and a thought struck him "Joey, you seem perfectly fine you even planned the date. Why are we here?"

Joey gulped "Ummm, extra support?"

Yugi shook his head "For some reason, I seem to be having a hard time believing you."

Seto muffled his laugh while Yami and Atemu laughed and Joey fidgeted in his seat.

Atemu seeing as they don't know much about Yugi and Heba said "So why don't you two tell us about yourselves?"

Heba pondered this and said "Well, what do you want to know?"

Yami interrupted his brother's thoughts "Let's turn this into a game."

"What kind of game?" Seto asked knowing now this will involve him.

Atemu smirked knowing his brothers thoughts.

"Never have I ever."

Seto groaned, they forced him to play this at Mokuba's birthday party….. and any other party they held now that he thinks about it.

Heba looked confused "Never heard of it."

"It's a popular party game that typically involves drinking. The verbal game is started with the players getting into a circle. Then, the first player says a simple statement starting with "Never have I ever". Anyone who has done what the first player has not must then continues around the circle, and the next person makes a statement." Atemu cleared up for him.

Yugi thought and said "Were not old enough to drink."

"Who said anything about alcohol; we have soda and that's fine to." Yami said.

Everyone nodded and Seto started.

He sighed "Never have I ever beat Yugi at duel monsters."

Atemu, Yami and Heba drank.

Seto astonished said "You beat him!"

"Once." Atemu said.

"Three times." Yami said.

"I lost count." Heba said.

"Beat me fair and square." Yugi shrugged.

Joeys turn "Alright, my turn, never have I ever ran around the street naked."

Heba drank.

Everyone stared at him, Yugi laughed.

"What in the name of Ra-" Atemu started.

"It was his fault!" Heba pointed to Yugi.

Yugi laughed "You didn't -gasp- Have to -chuckle- accept the dare."

"I never back down from a dare. And it was midnight no one would be outside." Heba defended.

"Moving on." Seto said.

"Never have…. I ever had a first kiss." Heba stated.

Everyone but Yugi drank.

"So who was it?" Heba asked.

Atemu and Yami blushed "Him." They pointed to each other.

"And you thought me running around naked was strange." Heba mumbled.

"We were eight!" Atemu defended.

"Well Joey/" Yugi asked desperate to change the subject.

"Seto." He said.

"Joey." Seto said before Yugi could ask.

~The food arrived and Atemu continued~

"Never have I ever been in handcuffs." Atemu declared.

Yami drank.

Yugi stared not sure if he should ask "Yami why-"

"I got arrested." he said.

"What on earth for!" Yugi asked.

"I used to skip school a lot. One day mom got sick of it and called the cops to go pick me up, they cuffed me and dragged me home. Needless to say, I went to school that day and never skipped again." He said "They mirandized me and everything." He shrived "It's not fun being arrested at the mall! I was even in the paper!"

"I can't believe your mom did that." Heba said eyes wide astonished.

"You clearly never met Amem." Seto said.

"Ok my turn never have I ever…. cross dressed."

Yugi said. Everyone drank.

"Really! Am I missing out on something?" Yugi stared eyes wide so confused.

"Mom." Atemu and Yami said.

"What?" Heba asked.

"She makes cloths, we model some." Atemu stated.

"Even female clothes." Yami added.

"Alright then Seto, Joey, should we ask?" Yugi said.

"No." They both said.

Yugi blushed.

"What about you Heba?" Atemu asked.

"My reason is normal, cosplay." He said.

"Where and as who?" Yami asked.

"Tora-con at Rochester Institute of Technology, and as Princess Zelda." Heba said blushing.

Yami finished it up "Never have I ever been approached by a hooker."Yami said.

"Wait! Do tea and Anzu count? I think they should." Heba said.

Yami thought and said "No, then everyone would have to drink."

"Fine." Heba said and Heba, Seto and Yugi drank.

"Why?" Atemu asked.

"We lived in New York, what do you think, wrong place at the wrong time." Heba stated.

Everyone turned to Seto "I'm rich people want my money anyway they can get it."

Everyone nodded understanding.

They finished eating and everyone got ready for the movies.

~Cinema~

"What should we see?" Joey asked.

"Horror." Atemu, Seto and Yami said.

"NO!" Joey, Yugi and Heba said.

"Looks like we're dead locked, how do we solve it?" Seto asked.

Everyone stared at each other.

"Rock paper scissors." Heba suggested.

Heba and Atemu put their hands in "Rock Paper Scissors."

Heba was Paper and Atemu was scissors.

"Well horror it is." Atemu announced.

~15 min into the movie~

This was not going well for Heba and Yugi.

Joey was having a great time sitting on Seto's lap making out.

Heba was trying desperately not to crawl onto Atemu's lap, and Yugi was shaking like a leaf and avoiding eye contact with the movie.

~One horrible bloody scream later~

Resistance was futile. Heba screamed and latched himself to Atemu.

Needless to say Atemu was thrilled, but Heba was embarrassed.

"S-sorry Ate" He whispered.

"No worries, its fine." He said.

Yugi, not so lucky. He pulled his knees to his chest wrapped his arms around them and put his head on them. Yami so engrossed in the movie didn't notice.

~After the movie~

Yugi walked out a shaking, jumpy mess.

Joey and Seto had to be told the movie was over.

Heba felt better after latching on to Atemu who was now as happy as could be.

Yami was laughing at it.

"That was so stupid!" He laughed.

"You ok Yugi?" Heba whispered to him.

"Ya, ya, fine. Let's just go to the mall." He said and everyone left.

~Mall~

At the after hour mall, everyone split up and agreed to meet at the food court at 11.

~Seto and Joey~

They had no intentions of doing anything but sit in the food court and make out.

"Think we succeeded, Seto?" He asked when they broke for air.

"With Heba and Atemu… yes." He responded.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Because knowing Atemu, he's going to make a move. He would rather risk getting dumped then never knowing what could have been." Seto said.

"And Yami?" Joey asked.

"To afraid to lose his friendship with Yugi, he would need a bigger push then what we gave them today to do it." Seto confirmed.

"I hope Atemu and Heba get together and help them." Joey said the they went back to making out.

~Heba and Atemu~

Currently in a candle store.

Heba picked up a lavender scented candle "This is my favorite scent." He said.

"Really…." Atemu said and he picked up a cinnamon one "….This is my favorite."

"You know if you buy a candle for each other you will find eternal love." The shop keeper announced.

Heba blushed and Atemu took his candle and swapped it with Heba's and winked at him.

"What Ate-" Heba started but Atemu was already paying, he sighed "Alright." And Heba went to pay for Atemu's candle.

The two walked out of the store and over to the wishing fountain.

"Ate, why did you do that." Heba asked.

Atemu turned to him and swallowed his fear "Because Heba, I have fallen for you."

Heba snapped his head to Atemu "Wh-what?"

Atemu took Heba's chin in his hand "I'm in love with you." And he kissed Heba in a chaste kiss. Once registering Atemu really was kissing him, he kissed back. Atemu realizing the kiss was returned wrapped his arms around Heba and pulled him closer, as Heba locked his arms around Atemu's neck to deepen the kiss. Atemu ran his tongue along Heba's bottom lip and Heba gave him entrance and Atemu slipped inside. As he registered Heba ironically tasted like cinnamon he battled Heba's tongue for dominance only to win and explore Heba's mouth, till they broke apart for air.

"Hey Ate." Heba panted.

"Ya." he responded.

"I love you to." He said and Atemu grinned.

"Well that was quite the show." Yami said and Heba and Atemu turned to them and blushed a deep crimson.

Yugi opened his mouth to say something only to shut it and walk away blushing at what he just saw.

Yugi smiled'I'm glad Heba finally got what he deserves.'

~At the food court~

Seto and Joey smirked when they saw Atemu and Heba walk up holding hands.

'I knew it would work….' Seto thought '….I'm not a genius for nothing.'

"Well shall we go home?" Seto asked and everyone nodded.

"So how was the date?" Joey asked looking at Atemu and Heba who were blushing.

"Perfectly fine." Atemu said.

"Looks like it went better that fine, Atemu." Yami taunted and Atemu smacked him in the back of the head.

They reached the game shop and Atemu walked Heba to the front door as Yugi went inside.

"I had a great time. I'll see you guys Monday." Heba said and Atemu kissed him.

"ATEMU! QUIT MAKING OUT! I WANT TO GET HOME SOMETIME TONIGHT!" Seto yelled from the limo and Atemu groaned.

"Goodnight Ate."

"Goodnight Habibi." Atemu and Heba parted.

* * *

Inu: "This was short so I decided to put it up while I work on the other story. Plus I may dislike (Since I'm no longer allowed to say hate.) this story, but this is one of my chapters I actually like. Heba may seem like the type to like horror movies, but it wouldn't fit the chapter if he did."

Heba: "Review, please!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Monday morning, 8-am.

"Heba, we have an hour till we have to be at the meeting place." Yugi said as they got dressed.

"I can't believe we get to go camping! We haven't been camping sense we lived in New York! I missed it so much." Heba said as the boys headed down stairs and sat at the table to eat breakfast with Mizuki, Ai and Grandpa.

"Morning Boys." They said.

"Morning." They responded.

"You going to be ok out there? Domino's woods are not the safest place." Ai asked worrying some animal might eat them or something.

"Ai, you worry too much. We will be in groups remember? You did read the packet." Heba said as they finished eating.

"Yes, I know, but I still worry." Ai said.

"Ai, they have gone camping sense they were babies, they know what they're doing." Grandpa pointed out.

"I remember me and you taking them all the time Ai, you know how capable they are." Mizuki said.

"Yes, and I also remember them getting hurt a lot." Ai pointed out.

"We were 5! We were bound to get hurt." Yugi said.

"Ya ok, I understand. I will trust you." Ai sighed.

"Come on Yugi, we need to go meet the class at the park." Heba said and they left.

Domino Park is one of the largest parks. It's also a popular sight for camping because its woods have many open fields but only tents are allowed to be used because you have to hike to get to the lots. Because of this, Doan registers to use the park once a year for her annual _Survival of the fittest_ project.

Everyone in Ms. Doan's Environmental Science class was at Domino Park waiting to be told about the project.

"Good morning class, glad to see all of you actually showed up." She said mainly looking at Bakura and Marik.

"You have Ry and Malik to thank for us being here." Bakura said Ryou hit him "Owww!"

"Kura! Were a team in this! I'm not doing it alone!" Ryou hissed

"I know that Ry, and I'm here aren't I." Bakura growled.

Ms. Doan tuned out the bickering like any teacher does and addressed those paying attention "All right class, your packet says all you have to know and do so I'm not going to lecture you. If you have additional questions I'll also be out here, you can have the night guard lead you to me. Any questions now?"

Yugi raised his Hand.

"Yes Mr. Moto?" She asked pointing to him.

"When do we start and end?" He asked.

"You start at 3-pm and it's currently 9-am. You have 6 hours to get everything you need in your field and I suggest you make sure you have it all, because once its 3-pm you cannot leave for additional supplies. You will have to rely on nature, understood?" Everyone nodded. "You end on Sunday night or 6 days from now at 8-pm. Anymore questions?"

No one raised a hand.

"Very good, now go get ready." With that said everyone returned to the Kaiba mansion to get stuff together.

~At the Mansion~

Ryou was looking at the packet Doan assigned.

"What's it say Ryou?" Seto asked Ryou looked at him and said "Here all read it off."

_DOAN'S ENVIRONMENTAL PROJECT: SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST_

Today you will be ripped form civilization and thrown into the wilderness. You will be allowed to bring what you view necessary. You cannot leave at anytime for more supplies. Once out you will have to survive on nature. Your group will be put with 4 other groups to make a team for your own protection. However keep in mind each group is responsible for your own group project packet. This is a group effort! Work together!

_Good Luck!_

Ryou paused and said "Then it lists what we need to record. What we brought with us, the plants and animals in our camping section, the constellations movements she has listed which are, The big dipper, the little dipper and the north star, what we eat and what we relied on nature for." Ryou finished.

"So let's start to make the list of what we need." Joey said.

"Me and Heba have gone camping a lot before, we know what to bring." Yugi pointed out and Heba nodded.

"You camp?" They all asked.

Yugi and Heba nodded and Heba said "W have ever sense we were little, we love it." Yugi smiled sadly and said "We used to go after school every year for summer break; it was an escape from the horrible people in town. They were not very happy when they learned we could have children and ridiculed us a lot for it."

Everyone looked at them sadly and Yami said "That's terrible, there's nothing wrong with that."

Heba shrugged and said "People fear what they don't understand and scientist don't understand how some men can have kids and some cant. So they label us as freaks or monsters."

Yugi desperate for a topic change said "So there are a lot of things we need for camping."

"Anything you need I'm sure I can have someone get." Seto said and Heba and Yugi began the list

"Standard Camping Equipment is normally  
Tents  
Camping Table  
Folding Chairs  
Cooler  
Sleeping Bag or Air Mattress or Camping Mat  
Blankets  
Pillows

Flashlight + extra bulbs and batteries" Yugi listed.

"Well that stuff is easy to get." Kaiba said.

"Ya, and were not allowed dangerous tools so we will skip that part." Heba said.

"Why what do you normally bring?" Atemu asked.

Yugi thought and said "Knifes, Saws, Ax you know wood cutting things they help." Then he looked to Heba "You're the chief in training you list the cooking equipment."

"I only took lessons for 2 years Yugi, any way standard Cooking Equipment is normally

Pots & Pans  
Utensils  
Can Opener  
Coffee Pot  
Cutting Board  
Kitchen Knives." Heba listed.

"How we going to get electricity in the woods?" Malik asked.

"Leave that to me." Seto said "I'm not the CEO if a gaming company for no reason."

No one doubted him.

"So what about Food & Water." Yami asked.

"Um normally we take

Condiments: BBQ Sauce / Ketchup / Mustard / Mayo  
Butter  
Cooking Oil  
Cereal  
Bread  
Packaged Bagels  
Packaged Cold Cuts / Cheese  
Beef, Chicken, Pork, Fish or Dehydrated Foods  
Eggs  
Bacon  
Sausage  
Pancake Mix  
Canned Goods  
Fruit  
Water - gallon jugs

Milk (in plastic container)  
Soda / Juice / Other Drinks  
Coffee / Tea / Hot Chocolate  
Chips / Pretzels  
Dried Fruit  
Granola Bars" Yugi listed.

"This is why we need electric coolers or the stuff will go bad. And since were tenting we need a crated for the other food." Heba pointed out.

"Leave the everything to me, I got it under control." Seto said again.

"Let's move on to the big one Personal Hygiene,

Napkins  
Paper Towels  
Soap both dish and body

Sponge  
Toothbrush & Toothpaste." Heba finished.  
"Where we bathing?" Yami asked.

"There is a public bath at the Park were allowed access to." Atemu answered.

"And the most important Clothing / Shoes / Linen

Jeans  
Shorts  
Shirts  
Sweatpants  
Socks  
Underwear  
Sandals for the public shower  
Sneakers  
Boots incase of mud  
Hand Towel  
Bathing Towel  
Sheets there useful for inside of the tent under the sleeping bags to reduce moisture." Yugi finished up.

Everyone nodded and Heba said "Wait Yugi, what about the miscellaneous supplies."

"Oh right." Yugi said.

"What are they?" Joey asked.

"The Misc Supplies are typically,

Emergency Rain Poncho

first aid kit  
Heavy Duty Aluminum Foil  
Can Opener  
Paper Plates

Cups or Washable Plates & Cups  
Tablecloth and Clips  
Camera with Film  
Batteries  
Tarps, their good for placing under tents to reduce moisture

Bug Spray  
Lighter or Waterproof Matches  
Ziploc bags  
Garbage Bags." Heba finished.  
"And that is it." Yugi said and Ryou finished wrighting it.

"Where we going to get all that?" Yami said shocked so much was required.

"You guys take care of your personal items and leave the rest to me." Seto said taking the list and his cell phone and leaving the room.

"All right let's go pack and meet at the sight at 3-pm. Were Lot 3, Team 3 the groups are:

G1-Yami and Yugi

G2-Atemu and Heba

G3-Bakura and Ryou

G4-Marik and Malik

G5-Seto and Joey." Ryou said giving them there packets with the information he copied down.

~3-pm lot 3~

"Seto you weren't kidding when you said leave everything to you." Joey said stunned.

There were 5 tents all set up each group was assigned one tent to conserve space and each tent had sleeping bags and blankets for each person. Coolers and crates full of the stuff Yugi and Heba listed all powered by a portable Eclectic/out let generator cutesy of Kaiba corp. There was a picnic table and folded chairs.

"So we still need to make a fire so we need wood." Heba said looking everything over.

"I say we need a team leader." Yugi said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"So no one argues when were assigned our jobs each day." Yugi answered and Heba agreed.

"I elect Yugi; he obviously knows what he is doing." Yami said and everyone agreed.

"All right I guess I can do it so, all there is left to day is collect wood, Start dinner and a fire and the packets." Yugi said.

"We can get wood!" Marik said pointing to himself, Atemu, Yami and Seto.

The four then left and the others started on the packet.

~6 pm~

Heba made dinner he cooked stake, beans and corn "Man Heba, you sure can cook." Joey complimented.

"I hope so. I took two years of it and thanks Joey." Heba said.

"It sure can get cold out here." Bakura said and Ryou cuddled closer to him pulling the blanket around them.

They all were currently cuddled around the fire, Heba was in Atemu's lap with his arms around Heba's waist, Joey was resting his head on Seto's shoulder with a blanket around them, Ryou was in Bakura's lap and they had a blanket wrapped around them, Malik was in Marik's lap making out Yugi was sitting next to Yami who was huddled in a blanket like he was going to freeze to death.

Yugi just shrugged "I'm fine, it's been colder before."

"Ya well we all haven't done this before!" Bakura pointed and Malik broke his kiss with Marik "Speak for yourself, I did this when I was 10 and I never did it again."

Bakura glared "Fine! Not all of us have _done this_ or done it _RECENTLY!_"

Yugi had his and Yami's packet out and he was looking at the stars.

"Find them, Aibou?" Yami asked as he leaned over.

"Aibou?" Yugi questioned looking at Yami now.

Yami smiled "Ya, it means partner. I won't call you it if you don't want me to."

Yugi smiled back "No its fine, we are partners after all. And to answer your question, no I haven't."

Yami scooted closer to him and said "Tilt your head back a little more the seven stars making up the Big Dipper should be clearly visible right there." He pointed at the sky Yugi nodded and smiled and said excitedly "I see it!"

Yami chuckled at his childlikeness.

Yugi then drew its position in the packet and said "What about the little dipper and the North Star. We need to draw where they are according to the big dipper."

Yami nodded and pointed at the sky again and Yugi followed him "Use the Big Dipper to locate the North Star and Little Dipper." He said and Yugi nodded and asked "How?"

Yami smiled and said "Well the two stars forming the end of the Big Dipper's bowl point directly at the North Star."

Yugi nodded "I see it then."

Yami nodded and said "The North Star is the end of the handle of the Little Dipper the Little Dipper has essentially the same shape as the Big Dipper, but its handle is curved the other way."

Yugi chuckled and drew what he saw "How do you know this?"

Yami looked at his drawing to make sure he really did see them and responded "I just have had an interest in the stars since I was little."

Yugi nodded and looked around when he was done "Where did the others go?" He asked noticing they were now alone.

Yami checked his watch "Oh Ra! Its 1-am, they probably went to bed."

Yugi looked to him shocked "Wow, I never noticed. We should probably go to bed as well; we need to be up at 10 so we can get everything ready."

Yami nodded and asked "So team leader, what do you have planned for us tomorrow."

Yugi thought and said "We need to record the plants and Animal's according to the book's Doan gave us, so I figured we could split up and do that after Breakfast. Then meet back here at 4pm and chill out."

Yami smiled and stood to stretch "Don't worry too much about it Aibou, we do have 5 days left here."

Yugi stood to and put the fire out "I know but the more we have don't the less work we have to do later."

Yami and Yugi then went to their tent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It's Tuesday morning 10am and currently only two people are up. Heba who was making breakfast and.

Atemu, who was setting the table with disposable dishes and silverware.

Once the table was set he went over to Heba who was at the fire pit flipping pancakes on a frying pan, that was sitting on a grill so Heba didn't have to hold it over the fire.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and began to kiss, bite and lick his neck.

"Ate…" Heba said but sounded more like a moan "…If you're done go get the others up."

Atemu sighed "I wanted to have more fun." He then walked over to the Kaiba tent. He knew just how to get them all up, the way was called…. Joey's stomach.

He peaked into the tent Joey was wrapped in Kaiba's arms with his head buried in Kaiba's chest he whispered 3 words that set off a chain of events .

"Breakfast is ready." He saw Joeys eyes open and he waited about 3 seconds for the words to sink it and moved out of the way just in time for…..

"FOOOOOOD!" Joey flew out of the tent screaming.

"Atemu… I. Hate. You." Atemu looked over to see a dreadfully pissed off Seto Kaiba.

Atemu pointed to Heba. "He told me to." Heba just shook his head as he put pancakes on Joey's plate and said. "Come eat Seto."

"Foods done already." Marik yawned as he walked over to the table.

"Yes, now all of you come eat, and someone get my brother up since apparently Joey's screaming was not enough." Heba said and went to finish the pancakes.

Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Seto sat at the table and began to eat while Atemu went to wake up the love sick couple.

"Yugi, Yami get up." He said from outside the tent.

"Go Away Atemu." Was Yami's response as he buried his head further into the pillow.

Yugi leaned over and shook him. "Come on Yami, we have work to do you have to get up."

Yami groaned and refused to move Yugi sighed. "You don't get up all get a bucket of water and dump it on you."

Yami snapped up and looked at Yugi. "You wouldn't."

Yugi laughed and started to leave. "I would and I have to Heba."

Heba smiled when Yugi and Yami walked over. "Morning Yugi, Yami."

"Morning Heba."

The 3 boys smiled and sat down.

"Heba teach my sister to cook please." Malik said as he finished eating.

Ryou looked at him and asked. "Ishizu can't cook?"

"Not to save her life." Marik said.

Bakura laughed and said. "Like you."

Marik stood and slammed his hands on the table. "Oi! That was one time I set the stove on fire."

Malik sighed and said. "The sad part is you were only boiling eggs."

Heba looked astonished. "How do you set the stove on fire boiling eggs?"

Mali just shook his head. "Not a clue."

Yugi got up and went to the cooler to get a drink. He opened it and stared confused till something clicked and he spun around to the table.

"BAKURA, MARIK WHY IS THERE BEER IN HERE!" he yelled at them holding one up and…

SMACK

Ryou and Malik hit the two in the back of the head.

"Idiot." Ryou hissed.

"Moran." Malik glared.

"Come on you always ruin our fun." Bakura growled holding the back of his head.

Yugi grabbed a soda, not beer, and sat at the table with the others again.

"What are we going to do today Yugi?" Atemu asked the team leader.

Yugi cleared his throat and said. "well I was thinking since we need to record the plants and Animal's according to the book's Doan gave us, we could split up and do that after Breakfast and then meet back here at 4pm and chill out that way we have part of the packet done."

"Makes sense." Atemu agreed.

Heba nodded and started to clean the table. Once everything was cleaned up it was 12 am.

"Alright, we have 4 hours and 1 acer of land to cover and only 5 groups." Yugi said looking over the packet and then at the 5 trails that let deeper into the woods from the campsite.

"Seto and Joey you go north." Yugi said. "Bakura and Ryou South, Malik and Marik East, Heba and Atemu West." He finished the directional ways and turned to Yami. "And me and you will go North-West." Yami nodded and the group split up.

~SetoxJoey~

The two were walking down the path they were assigned. Seto was looking at the plant/animal book Ms. Doan gave them. The book was only 70 pages long but it was filled with 30 different plants and 20 different animals. Ms. Doan told them only 10 plants would be found in the woods and 12 animals would be found and they have to figure out which ones would be used.

"This sucks." Joey said as he sighed. "There are too many plants."

Seto sighed as he flipped a page. "Relax puppy, we only have to focus on flowers and tree type according to the packet."

Joey stopped pointed to a tree. "How are we to tell the difference! They all look the same!" He basically yelled and Seto turned the book to him. "It's a pine tree Joey." Joey opened his mouth and closed it. "Doan gave us these books for a reason, we have to use them to tell the difference." Seto then continued to look around.

Joey sighed he knew Seto was right so he took out his book and began to match things as well.

~BakuraxRyou~

"You hear that." Ryou said as he looked up from the book and the tree he was matching.

"Sounds like Joey is having a hard time." Bakura laughed from the tree he was leaning on.

"Kura! You going to help or just stand there!" Ryou hissed at his so called partner.

"Actually, I was thinking of something more fun we could do." Bakura said as he grinned at a blushing Ryou.

"Bakura I'm only going to say this once…..if you don't help me with this project you will have the couch for a month." He glared at Bakura who at that statement paled.

He got off from the tree and pulled the book out. "Fine but I will keep complaining."

Ryou sighed and pointed to a pink-purple flower. "This plant is an Astragalus sinicus."

The two continued to copy things down.

~MarikxMalik~

"Marik."

"Hmm…"

"Knock. It. Off!"

Marik was currently trying to get his boyfriend to stop working, and in an attempt to do that, he wrapped his arms around Malik's waist and kissed his neck. However Malik needed a good grade on this project to pass Doan's class.

Marik sighed and let go. "This is boring Malik!"

"I know that Marik, but I need a good grade on this to pass, not all of us threaten our teachers for good grades." Malik hissed.

"One time! I did that one time!" Marik defended.

"6 Marik! You did it six times! Twice to Ms. Doan, four time to Ms. Stroud!." Malik yelled at him. "Now we are a _team_ so please help me!"

"Fine." Marik grumbled and pointed to a tree with pink flowers on it. "That's obviously a Sakura tree."

Malik nodded wrote it down and continued this time with Marik's help.

~HebaxAtemu~

The two were almost done they had found 8 plants and 9 Animals.

"Hay Ate?" Heba said as he looked around.

"Yes?" Atemu turned to him.

"You think Yami and Yugi will ever get together?" Heba asked.

"In their own time Heba, in their own time." Atemu said to him.

~Yami and Yugi~

Yami and Yugi were done with the plants and almost done with animals, they couldn't find the last one.

"What do you think it is?" Yugi asked Yami.

"I don't know, maybe its nocturnal and that's why we can't find it." Yami suggested and Yugi nodded.

"Well there is no point in continuing to look lets head back." Yugi said and the two of them left.

~Camp~

After about 20 mins everyone was back at 5 o' clock.

"Looks like we used and extra hour." Yugi said as they started the fire.

"The sun will set in an hour let's make a plan." Heba said and they all sat around the fire pit.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I need to take a shower." Yugi said. "I feel gross, especially after that nature walk today."

Marik snickered. "This from our camping expert."

"Everyone likes to feel clean Marik." Yugi glared at him.

"I say we tell scary stories later." Bakura said.

"I know some great stories about this park." Seto said.

Everyone nodded.

"That's a common camping thing." Heba said remembering some stories he scared Yugi with.

"Hey, how did the packet go? Me and Yami got everything but 1 animal." Yugi said and everyone stared shocked.

"Not well I take it?" Yami asked.

"Well do you need help?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi its going to get late soon, go for your shower we will have Yami help us." Atemu said not wanting him out when it gets to dark.

"Alright Atemu." Yugi said and went to get his things.

"Yugi take a flashlight it will be dark soon." Heba reminded him.

"I remember Heba, we have done this before." Yugi said.

"Oh, and the pepper spray." Heba reminded him again.

"Pepper spray?" Joey asked.

"Bear attacks." Heba stated.

"You think there are bears in these woods?" Yami asked.

"You never know what could be out here Yami, best to be safe." Heba said.

~Showers~

Yugi just finished his shower and was getting ready to leave when he saw a shadow by the door.

"Hello?" he said. "Is anyone there?" He asked walking to the entrance.

"Guys this is no-" Yugi stopped and froze; there standing about 5 feet from him was a moon bear.

Yugi was freaking out inside, 'Calm down Yugi, remember what to do' he told himself and listed the things in his head.

1, If you encounter bear, do not run. Yugi stood there frozen he didn't think could run even he wanted to

2, Avoid direct eye contact. Yugi did that he looked above the bears head and then….

The bear charged and the spell was broken and the other steps seemed pointless.

'Step 3 If the bear charges, stand your ground. YA RIGHT Not happening' Yugi screamed in his head as he ran back into the bathroom and locked himself in a toiled cell. The bear crashed into the door and tired to break it down.

4, Don't scream or yell. Yugi seemed to forget that step he screamed as loud as he could "HELP ME ANYONE PLEASE, YAMIIIII!"

~Camp~

Yami was sitting quietly, Yugi had been gone for awhile and he was getting worried, the others were talking amongst themselves. Yami was thinking about checking on Yugi when suddenly…

"YAMIIII!" Yami stood up fast Atemu looked at him.

"Everything ok?"

"I think I just heard Yugi scream." He stated looking around.

Heba shook his head. "He will be fine."

Bakura looked at Heba. "What if a bear does attack."

Heba thought. "Yugi knows what to do."

Yami shook his head and turned to leave. "Regardless, I'm going to go check on him."

He then left for the bathrooms.

~Showers Yugi~

Yugi was losing his voice and the bear did not seem to want to quit, he curled up on the toiled with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He laid his head on his knees and cried softly.

"YUGI!" he heard Yami yell and began to panic.

He yelled back, though his voice was cracked from all his previous yelling and crying.

~Yami~

"Yami stay out! There is a bear in here!"

Needless to say, Yami didn't listen. He ran into the bathroom and the bear turned to him. He looked around and saw Yugi's things when a thought struck him 'the pepper spray.'

Yami watching the bear carefully and slowly walked to the bag and grabbed the pepper spray just as the bear charged at him. He uncapped it as fast as he could and sprayed the bear in the eyes. It panicked and ran from the bathroom.

Yami recovering his fear ran to the bathroom stall. "Aibou open the door its gone now." Yami said more calmly that he felt.

The stall door swung open and Yugi latched himself crying into Yami's chest. "I was *hic* so scared!"

Yami wrapped his arms around him and tried to sooth him. "It's ok Aibou, I'm here it's ok now."

Yugi kept crying and Yami decided they needed to get back to camp so he picked him up bridal style to carry him back. He grabbed Yugi's things and started to leave.

Yugi rested his head against Yami's chest and apologized for everything as he drifted to sleep.

Yami arrived at camp shortly after Yugi fell asleep, Heba at seeing his brother like this ran to Yami.

"What happened!" He demanded quietly so not to wake Yugi.

"He was attacked by a bear." Yami said and took Yugi to the tent to sleep.

He laid Yugi down and went to leave but Yugi grabbed his wrist. Yami turned to him and Yugi said

"Ple-please do-don't leave m-me alone." He was scared crying and shaking again so Yami crawled into his sleeping bag with him and pulled him close.

"It's ok Yugi; I won't leave you alone, not again."

Yugi nodded and curled into Yami's chest and fell back to sleep. Yami smiled, it felt so right to hold Yugi like this. He loved the way Yugi fit right into him. Yami soon followed Yugi into the best sleep he has ever had.

Inu: "Asian black bear (Ursus thibetanus) also known as the moon bear or white-chested bear"


	7. Chapter 7

Inu: Currently tied to a chair and forced to update. "Damn Heba you keep forgetting the Disclaimers! AND UNTIE ME NOW!"

Heba: "I don't forget you forget to tell me when to do it! AND NOT HAPPENING YOU NEED TO UPDATE! THIS IS GETTING REDICULESS! YOU HAVE SO MANY INCOMPLETE STORYS!"

Inu: "Heba. I. Will. Kill. You!"

Heba: "You can't, I am a main character…..InuVampireChan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh."

Chapter 7

* * *

_Day 3_

Yugi woke up feeling a very warm body next to him. He snuggled closer to it and heard a low chuckle. His eyes snapped open and he looked up right into Yami's crimson eyes.

"Good Moring Aibou." He said yawning.

Yugi blushed and sat up. "Morning Yami…..Thanks' for last night."

Yami blushed as well and got up. "It was no problem Aibou." he smiled and left the tent.

Yugi sighed 'damn it felt so nice to lie next to him' he ran a hand through his hair. 'I wish we could stay like that forever' his eyes widened when he thought that 'I fell harder than I thought.' Yugi's shook his head. 'There is no way he would like me back.'

Yugi took a deep breath and sorted his thoughts. He then left the tent to prepare for the day.

When Yugi left the tent he noticed it was only 8 not even time for breakfast. As Yugi walked over to the fire where they all were gathered, everyone looked at him with worry (Except Bakura, Marik and Seto).

Yugi took a seat next to Yami and asked "Why are you all staring at me?"

Heba glared and said "Isn't it obvious? You were attacked by a bear!" He took a deep breath and leaned against Atemu's chest and continued "Were worried about you Yugi are you ok?"

Yugi nodded and said "A little shaken up….but overall I think I'm ok".

Heba nodded and Seto asked "What are your plans for today?"

Yugi thought for a second they had nothing major to do "Well a job change is definitely in order".

The other nodded in agreement.

Yugi thought and asked "Can anyone else cook other than Heba?"

At this Ryou raised his hand "I have cooked for most my life".

Malik tilted his head "Today is our 3rd day here, don't we have to report to Doan how everything is going".

Yugi grabbed and flipped through the packet "Ya right here, On Day the 3rd day report to Doan so she knows that everything is going well."

Bakura snickered "She just wants to make sure none of us are dead yet."

Yugi laughed at that and said "Ok jobs for today!"

_Cook- Ryou _

_Maintain fire wood supply- Bakura and Marik_

_Take the trash for pick up- Atemu and Yami and Malik_

_Pick up around camp- Yugi and Heba_

_Report to Doan- Joey and Seto_

"I forgot today was garbage pickup good memory Aibou." Yami complimented.

Yugi fought a blushed said "Thanks."

Heba decided to save his brother and said "Since we have been here 3 days you may want to call Ai and let him know were still alive".

Yugi nodded and Marik asked "Who is Ai?"

Yugi smiled "Mizuki's husband, you guys met him the day you came over right."

"Ai is the red head and Mizuki is Solomon's brother right?" Joey asked.  
Yugi nodded and Ryou piped in. "Mizuki is so much younger than Mr. Moto. Why is that?"

Heba sighed "this will be a long explanation".

Yugi giggled "I will start, Mizuki is Grandpa's adopted brother he's 26 and Grandpas 71". The others stared at him like he is crazy "How does that work!" Bakura asked shocked, confused and disbelieving.

Heba ran a hand through his hair "Our great grandparents are still alive their 91 they had grandpa when great grandma was 21, when grandpa was 56 his parents found Mizuki on the street he was only 11". Heba stopped to gather his thoughts.

Yugi seeing his brother at a lost continued for him "Uncle Mizuki was starving to death and dying, are great grandparents felt sorry for him so they took him in, after a while they got attached and adopted him." Everyone was shocked and silent.

Atemu was the first to talk "Your great grandparents seem like marvelous people".

Heba and Yugi nodded "They are we love them a lot, they were great help when we were getting over what happened when we were kidnapped." Yugi stated.

Seto not liking the answer he may get asked anyway "What happened during the kidnapping?"

Yugi and Heba looked at each other they checked the time 9 o'clock. Heba turned to Seto and said "After the Jobs are done we will try to tell you."

Everyone nodded and Ryou got breakfast ready.

After everyone ate the eggs and bacon Ryou made for breakfast they got to work. Bakura and Marik got the wood gathered in no time. Yami, Atemu and Malik each took a bag and left to deliver them to the center of the park where they would be picked up.

Yugi and Heba were off to the side picking up the stray trash that wondered off. Yugi cleared his throat to get Heba's attention. "Heba are we really going to tell them _everything_?"

Heba thought for a minute and said "Why not Yugi they won't think any different of us."

Yugi sighed and grabbed another can "I hope your right…the things that happened….they…they were t-terrible." Yugi's eyes started to water at the memory.

Heba walked over and hugged him "We can do this Yugi, it may help us move on/" Heba said and Yugi nodded.

Heba grabbed his hand and pulled him "Come on were done and we own them an explanation."

Yugi stopped "Don't I have to call Ai?"

Heba shook his head "Do it before bed Ai's probably busy right now anyway." Yugi nodded.

When they got back it was 5-pm, everyone was already sitting around the fire pit and waiting. Ryou was in Bakura's lap with Bakura's arm around his waist. Malik was sitting on Marik's left with Marik's left arm around his waist. Joey was on Seto's left laying his head on his shoulder. Yami was in-between Marik and Bakura. Heba went and sat in Atemu's lap and Atemu wrapped his arms around Heba's waist. Yugi went and sat next to Yami.

Everyone was silent.

Yugi spoke first so quiet they had to strain to hear him, "It's not a pleasant story I'll tell you that first."

Yami shivered at that. He was not sure if he could handle the truth.

Atemu held Heba tighter and said "If it's too hard-"

Heba interrupted "No Ate its ok."

Atemu looked into his eyes and saw fear "But Habibi." Atemu protested but Heba shook his head.

"Habibi?" Yugi asked

Atemu turned to him and said smiling as Heba blushed "It means beloved".

Yugi smiled and nodded, he then frowned when Heba said his next line.

"We were 12 when it happened." He stated and everyone froze.

Joey was the first to recover "12! They did that to 12 year olds!"

Heba nodded and Yugi continued "Dartz was our doctor, we trusted him he said he was our friend and we believed him!" he wrapped his arms around himself and Yami pulled him into a hug.

"Hush Aibou its ok." Yugi blushed and Yami pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. When Yugi didn't fight him he smiled.

Heba cleared his throat drawing attention to him, "When Dartz found out we could be impregnated, and He tricked us by telling us we had to go to a special facility for tests".

Seto went to ask a question but Heba held his hand up "If I don't tell you everything now I don't think I can latter."

Everyone nodded understanding.

Yugi to everyone's surprise spoke next "He led us to his car he said he would drive us and we could call Grandpa when we got there, what naive kids we were".

Heba shook his head "It's not our faults Yugi, it's not our faults." Heba sounded like he was trying to convince himself just as much as Yugi.

Atemu frowned and wanted to reassure his Habibi but Heba continued "When we got there he-he d-dragged us to cages a-and-" Heba tried to hold the tears in but the memories were to much they fell as Heba forced himself to continue, "He locked us in an-and, had men st-stip us."

Everyone could not believe what they were hearing.

Yugi chocked out through tears "After a-a-week of being there, Th-they h-had me-men come i-in and and." he couldn't say the last word it was too much.

Heba lost it he jumped up and started to yell "RAPE, THEY HAD MEN RAPE US, FOR A WEEK WE SUFFERED RAPE!" Everyone gasped and, Heba sunk to his knees sobbing along with Yugi.

Everyone was speechless.

Atemu ran to Heba's side and held him tight. "Hush Habibi I am her it's all ok." he whispered in Heba's ear as Heba clung to his shirt sobbing.

Yami held Yugi tight, Yugi was curled Into His chest sobbing and whimpering at the memory's that flashed threw his mind. "It's ok Aibou, he won't get to you I promise!"

Seto was livid, horrifies and disgusted at Dartz. He had heard enough. He took out his phone and left. He went far away from everyone so they wouldn't hear him.

He dilled his investigators and privet police. 'That sick bustard deserves to be locked away; I hope he knows what they do to child molesters in prison!'

"Yes Mr. Kaiba?" One investigator answered.

Seto smirked and commanded "Yuuki I want Dr. Dartz of Webster Clinics in New York arrested, and I want proof of him kidnapping and Aiding and Abetting the rape of Yugi Moto and Heba Moto!"

There was a pause and finally Yuuki answered "I have Dr. Dartz's location and we will do our best for the evidence Mr. Kaiba."

Seto nodded and said "Don't screw this up!"

"Yes Mr. Kaiba!" After that they hung up and Seto returned.

After everything that happened the group could not eat, not even Joey. They decided to retire earlier at 9pm and Yugi would call Ai tomorrow.

_Day 4_

Everyone ate breakfast in silent. However there was a question that was bugging Joey.

"Seto where did you go yesterday?" Joey questioned his lover.

Seto put an arm around his shoulder and said "Just too make a phone call puppy nothing for you to worry about". _'Although if he is arrested it's something for Yugi and Heba to worry about they will have to testify_' Seto thought.

~Seto's Army~

They had all the evidence they needed. The Moto's brothers DNA in his car, The location of the cages where they were held, there cloths, and even a video recording of the rape with Dartz on it.

Yuuki was pist, no that was an understatement, she was beyond livid. "There just children how can he do this! For Ra's Sake he's a pediatrician!" Yuuki screamed in her car as they drove to get Dartz.

One of Seto's police members put a hand on her shoulder and said "Were going to arrest him he won't touch another kid!"

She nodded and they arrived.

They ran into the clinic and right to the patient rooms ignoring the secretary's calls.

After a little searching they found him. He was in a room talking to a child's mother.

"You don't have authority to be in here!" Dartz yelled at them and Yuuki smirked.

She held up her badge and Dartz froze, she took out her cuffs and walked behind him, while cuffing him she said "Doctor Dartz Gozaburo you are under arrest for the kidnapping and aiding and abetting the rape of Yugi and Heba Moto!"

He scuffled at that "Those damn brats!"

Yuuki jerked him and pulled him to the car while saying threw clenched teeth "You have the right to remain silent anything you say _CAN_ _AND_ will be used against you in the court of law! You have the right to an attorney if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you, Any questions on your rights."

Darts was silent.

"No fine." She then shoved him in the car. Making sure he hit his head against the roof of the car.

They drove to the police station in absolute silence.

When they got there she grabbed Dartz and dragged him into the station. One of the police members looked up "Yuuki who is this and what is he arrested for?"

She pushed him into a chair "Doctor Dartz Gozaburo he is under arrest for the Kidnapping and Aiding and Abetting the rape of Yugi and Heba Moto."

The officer looked skeptical "We looked into those crimes 4 years ago and found no evidence." Dartz smirked and she turned and glared heavily "You apparently suck at your job then, between 9pm last night and 11 am this morning I have enough evidence to put him away for at least 30 years." Dartz lost his smirk "I want my attorney!"

She turned to another detective "Put him in lock up till his Attorney arrives."

~Camp~

It was currently 7 pm dinner was done and Yugi and Yami went to get a better view of the stars to do the packet.

Yugi smiled "Yami?"

Yami turned to him "Yes Aibou?"

"Thanks for everything you have done for me." He said staring at the stars they were sitting under.

Yami smiled and looked up to "I would do anything for you Yugi."

Yugi chuckled and Yami looked at his lips. He couldn't stop himself he leaned over and captured them. Yugi shocked gasped giving Yami time to slip in. Once Yugi realized what was going on, he finally kissed back. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and Yugi put his arms around Yami's neck deepening the kiss. Once winning dominance Yami explored Yugi's mouth and sucked on Yugi's tongue eliciting a moan from the small one. To the reluctance of both they broke the kiss to breath.

Panting Yami decided it was now or never "Yugi….i….well I….i fell in love with you."

Yugi turned a bright crimson and responded "Me to Yami I fell in love with you to."

Beyond happy their feelings for each other were returned they kissed again.

"Yugi I'm glade you finally told each other but Ai wants to talk to you." The two turned to see Heba and Atemu smirking.

"Now Habibi why ruin their fun?" Atemu asked playfully.

Yugi got up and grabbed the phone.

"Ai?" Yugi asked

"Yugi Heba told me you were attacked by a bear are you ok?" Ai said really fast.

"Yes Ai I am fine, Yami saved me." Yugi said as Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him against him.

"Ok I just wanted to make sure, you know how I worry about you guys." Ai said and Yugi could tell he was smirking.

"I know oh and Ai." Yugi said.

"Yes?"

"I'm dating Yami, now good night." Yugi said.

"I'm happy for you Yugi good night." Ai responded and they both hung up.

Yami looked down at him and stared into his Lilac eyes "They going to be ok with this."

"Ai and Mizuki are both men and married I think they will be fine with it." Yugi said and they both chuckled.

"True, I think we should go to bed Yugi tomorrow is our last full day here." Yami said and pulled Yugi to bed.

"I think we should play games all say since on Sunday we have to spend all say packing" Yugi suggested.

Yami nodded "Sounds good to me."

Inu: "I skimmed this really fast. Sorry if there are still mistakes."


	8. Chapter 8

Inu: Plays with slinky "So you all know Dartz has been arrested! YAY!"

Yugi: "You're cutting our project short aren't you? And what's with the slinky?"

Inu: "It helps me concentrate and write! Got a problem with it?"

Heba: Glares at Yugi "If it gets you writing, none at all!"

Inu: Smiles and goes back to playing with Slinky and typing….

Inu: "I borrowed Yuuki and Zero for this, they are from Vampire Knight which I obviously don't own!"

Beta read by Darke Eco Freak

* * *

Chapter 8

They were all sitting at the breakfast table when it happened. Within a matter of seconds their morning went from normal and fun to hellish.

Ms. Doan walked to their camp "Yugi and Heba Moto" she said.

The two turned to her "Yes Ms. Doan?" They asked in unison.

She gestured to the people behind her "There are some people here to see you" she stated blandly before leaving.

Two people came over to them, the girl had large reddish-brown eyes her brown hair fell to mid back and something about her seemed rather mature. The other, a man, had hair that was a pale, silvery white, and his eyes were pale lavender, much like Yugi and Heba's.

They were both wearing the Domino police uniform as well as the Private Kaiba police force arm band. The arm band was white with the letters KC on it standing for Kaiba Corporation.

"Mr. Moto I am Detective Yuuki Kuran and this is my partner Detective Zero Kiryu". The woman explained as they came to stand in front of Heba and Yugi.

Heba paled and turned to Seto, managing a strained "Kaiba, What did you do!" through tightly clenched teeth to which the young CEO shrugged nonchalantly.

"I had Dartz arrested" he replied simply before he turned to Yuuki "Did you get enough evidence to convict him?"

She nodded but there was a hint of dissatisfaction as she went on, "Yes but….I'm sorry we need their testimony, without them pressing charges it won't stick and he will be set free".

Heba shook his head furiously.

"NO WE WON'T. WE DON'T WANT TO RELIVE IT IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" the small boy yelled as he started to cry and panic at the memories. Atemu was at his side in a heartbeat, holding him as he sobbed "let us move on, let us move on please".

Yuuki was sorry for doing this to the poor boys and she looked to Zero for support but he just stood there seemingly unfazed by their reaction.

Yugi was frozen in fear and Yami kept shaking him with the command of "Aibou, Aibou snap out of it!", the younger boy came back to life and tears began to fall.

"No, NO! Just let it go, just let it go and let us move on!" he cried, pressing his hands to his face in a desperate attempt to hold back the flood of tears.

"How can you just let go and forget about it!" Joey demanded, he was pissed off with Dartz, and he wasn't the only one.

"How can you ignore what happened?" Seto asked coldly, he might not be one of the most emotional persons but this was going too far, even he would not dismiss something of this nature as though it were insignificant.

"How can you not feel angry for what he did to you or regret for not doing this!" Malik yelled, what the hell was wrong with those boys?

"How can you let that bastard win!" Marik and Bakura shouted nearly in sync with each other, everyone knew if they had their way, Dartz would be dead right now.

Ryou knew what they all meant but he remained silent, he knew Yugi and Heba must be broken, they didn't need their friends of all people yelling at them.

"ENOUGH!" Heba and Yugi shouted. They stood up and stared all assembled until Yugi spoke,

"To let go isn't to forget about, not think about or ignore. It doesn't have any feelings of anger, jealousy or regret. Letting go isn't about winning or losing, it's not about pride. It's not about dwelling on the past. It isn't about loss and it's not defeat. To let go is not to lose memories but to let go and move on. Letting go is accepting. Letting go is having courage to accept change. Letting go is...it's…it's growing up!"

Zero had enough he grabbed Yugi by the collar and pulled him up off the ground so they were face to face, Yami got up to stop him but he said something that made Yami stop because he knew Yugi had to hear it.

"What about others, what about the other people who if we don't put him away could face the same fate as you!" Zero growled in the young man's face. He put Yugi down and he had to admit the older man was right, he turned to his brother.

"If we don't do this others could suffer like us and….I-I don't want that!" he murmured quietly, yet managing to get his point across perfectly.

Heba stared at his brother shocked but he, like Yugi, had to admit he didn't want this happening again. Finally he spoke lowering his head and whispering, "Alright…. we will do it".

Yuuki and Zero nodded and led them to the car, Yuuki turned to the others while Zero got in the driver seat and Yugi and Heba got in the back.

"If you want to you can meet us at the police station, please tell the Moto's family everything that happened" she requested, they nodded and she got in the car.

~Kame Game Shop~

Atemu and Yami were given the job of telling their 'boyfriends' family the news', Seto's exact words.

Atemu knocked on the door and a Solomon answered it, apparently surprised that Atemu and Yami were there without Yugi and Heba.

Yami cleared his throat nervously, "Um, Hello again grandpa."

"You are Yugi and Heba's friends." Solomon recalled, now this was even stranger, where could his grandsons be? The lighter skinned of the pair flushed and scratched the back of his, searching for the right thing to say.

"Um...well…were-" Yami stumbled over the words, wondering just how to say it so it didn't sound bad.

"You are also their boyfriends." Ai filled in, coming up from behind Solomon with Mizuki next to him.

The two nodded in sync and they all smiled.

"What happened to your trip?" Ai asked politely and Yami and Atemu looked down, Solomon got a very bad feeling at that and started to head inside.

"Why don't you tell us over a cup of tea," the elder suggested, gesturing for the pair to follow him but Atemu grabbed his arm and stopped him

"Wait we don't have time we have to get to the police station!" The darker skinned twin blurted out, jaw immediately snapping shut, well that was a great way of breaking the news!

Mizuki was in front of them as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

"Where. Are. Heba. And. Yugi" he said each word so calmly and with such power that it sent a shiver of fear through the duo.

"At the police station, Dartz was arrested, they found proof to back their story so they were taken in for questioning," Atemu explained in a rush but they seemed to understand every word, if the speed at which they ran to the car to head to Domino Police station was any indication. Just a thought.

~Interrogation~

Yuuki set two hot chocolates in front of Yugi and Heba; they just finished telling them everything they told the others.

"That's everything?" Zero asked not believing them. (He's so skeptical and cold. I don't much like him in this fic)

"I know it was 4 years ago but please think is there anything else?" Yuki prompted, agreeing with her partner that the story they'd been told couldn't be all their was to it.

Heba and Yugi looked at each other than back to them; Yugi looked at the table and said "One, One thing"

"Well?" Zero questioned, getting somewhat impatient.

"Whip." Heba mumbled.

Yuuki looked at Zero and back to them "Wh-What?"

Heba and Yugi stood up, turned around, pulled their shirts up and showed the two officers their backs.

Yuuki gasped, Zero stared in shock. (Okay I like him again)

Yugi and Heba's backs were covered in whip marks that would never heal properly, the cuts were so deep that the scars are clearly visible even after all this tme.

The interrogation room door flew open and Solomon, Ai, Mizuki, Atemu and Yami rushed in. Atemu and Yami froze; they could clearly see the scars from where they were. They had seen them before but no matter how many times they saw them, it was still a shock.

Mizuki walked over and pulled their shirts back down

"Come on were going home!" he told them angrily.

"No!" Yugi said and pulled away.

"Yugi's right we need to do this Mizuki! We need to end more possible suffering that Demon could cause." Heba justified and sat back down adamantly, refusing to move one damned inch.

"Are you guys sure?" Mizuki asked, the anger bleeding away to be replaced with sorrow and some pity.

"Alright," he sighed when they both nodded, well he hadn't expect that for sure.

"When is the Trial?" he asked turned to the police, Zero pulled out a piece of paper and consulted it before looking up again.

"It starts tomorrow morning at ten, the boys are meeting with a lawyer in five minutes," the white haired man added.

"We need picture of the scars, if you would come with me," Yuki said beckoning the twin boys to follow her. Both nodded but before they could move Heba and Yugi ran into Atemu and Yami's arms and hugged them. Yugi looked up into Yami's shocked eyes.

"Don't go far please," he begged "I need you near me."

"I already told you I won't leave you alone, not again," the taller of the pair reassured him, not for the first or last time, he was sure.

Atemu leaned down so his lips brushed Heba's ear, these words were for Heba alone. "I will always be here for you Habibi, you can do this. I believe in you and you're stubborn enough." Heba smiled weakly, nodding into the taller's chest.

The four broke apart and followed Yuuki and Zero.

~Waiting room~

The gang, plus the Moto family, were waiting in the waiting room when Heba and Yugi returned.

"How did it go?" Solomon asked.

Heba and Yugi shrugged and Yugi answered "Fine, we just went over possible questions the Defendant's attorney could ask."

They nodded and left for the night knowing tomorrow would be a rough day. The second they walked outside they were bombarded by cameras, reporters and protesters. A camera was shoved in Yugi's face and they started asking questions.

"Are you Yugi Moto? Why did you have Dr. Dartz arrested? Can you really have children?"

Yami, pissed, grabbed Yugi and hid him behind him as Atemu did the same with Heba.

"Are you their Boyfriends?" The reporter, not to be dissuaded, asked.

"Yes now I suggest you_BACK OFF_!" Atemu snapped at her.

The police then came out and started to try to control the crowd, the People on Dartz's side started screaming terrible things.

"Down to hell with the freaks!"

"Men should not be able to have kids!"

"It goes against God!"

"Burn the Witches!"

The people on Yugi and Heba's side screamed back defending them.

"So we can have kids how is that so wrong!"

"What makes it just a women's thing!"

"I would like to see you prove God is real!"

"How are we witches!"

(A/N Inu: "I don't mean to bash religion it just fits in here! Don't hate me! Please it just worked!")

Once they were home Yugi and Heba ran to their room and slammed the doors. The older twins, sighed and separated, Yami went to Yugi while Atemu went to Heba.

~YamixYugi~

Yami knocked on the door. "Aibou please open up" he begged. There was a slight pause and then the door was thrown open and a Yugi launched itself at him, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.

"Aibou are you ok?" he murmured into the other's hair.

"No." was the simple response before Yugi dragged Yami into the room and to his bed. They both sat down and Yugi buried his face in Yami's shirt.

"I don't know if-if I can do t-this Yami…seeing him again…..those…those horrible things people said!" Yugi sobbed.

"I know Aibou it's going to be okay, Seto has people guarding the house and there will be guards at the trial." Yami promised pulling him closer. Yugi nodded and cried for a little longer before he fell asleep. Yami lay down with his Aibou still in his arms and pulled the blanket over them. It wasn't long before he followed Yugi to dreamland.

~AtemxHeba~

"Habibi open the door please," Atemu begged, knocking on the door, again. So far Heba wanted to be alone not that it was unjustified, he was embarrassed, depressed and hurt by all the things he'd been told. However, seeing as Atemu was not about to go away, he slowly opened the door

"Ate…" he began before Atemu pushed the door open and pulled Heba to him.

"Heba don't ever listen to what they say, I will always love you no matter what. You are my Habibi forever and always," he swore hugging his Habibi to him. Heba cried for a bit and suddenly went limp in Atemu's arms, he'd cried himself out and the emotional pain of the day had finally overcome him. Atemu sighed and dragged them both to the bed to sleep.

~Down stairs~

Mizuki turned to Solomon "Brother, Will they be able to handle this both mentally and emotionally?"

Solomon thought and finally replied, "You know a great man once said, _'Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.'_ so I believe if they have each other they will be fine."

Ai cast a glance up at the stairs.

"I hope you're right, this trial will be divided now, they're going to be those who believe that pregnancy is woman thing and-" Ai sighed.

"Those who believe it is ok both sexes to give birth." Mizuki finished.

Solomon nodded, "Yes but they have good boyfriends, like you do Mizuki, and they will provide strength in the darkest of times."

Ai blushed at that and Mizuki pulled him into his arms.

"I know brother….I also hope Dartz doesn't try something that keeps the boys from testifying," he muttered darkly, he wouldn't put it past Dartz to do something like that.

Ai turned to him, "Don't do that!" he demanded.

Mizuki looked at him confused "Do what?"

"Say things like that because you normally turn out right and you know it!" Ai reminded him.

"Ai is right were going to have to keep a close eye on them tomorrow," Solomon warned, fully agreeing with both Ai and Mizuki.

They all went to bed fearing what tomorrow would bring.

Inu: "Updated today!"

Heba: "I'm amazed you got something done."

Inu: "Heba you do know who controls your life right, I could kill you and make Atemu single again."

Heba: "I think Atemu would go on strike if you did that."

Atemu walks in and lifts Heba bridal style and runs before Inu can kill him.

Inu: Chases him "ATEMU GIVE ME BACK MY OTHER MAIN CHARACTER!"

Yugi: watches this unfold "Review please."


	9. Chapter 9

Inu: Sorry for the long wait I had a lot going on! But I'm back now and I have two updates with me! So forgive me?

* * *

Chapter 9

Everyone was in the living room watching the news. It was 8 am and they had an hour and a half before they go to the court room. A reporter was interviewing Dartz.

"_Welcome to DNS News 7. We're here with Dartz for the trial of century. Is Male Pregnancy Just For Woman? Two young boys had charged and arrested Dartz for kidnapping, aiding and abetting rape."_

_She then turned to Dartz._

"_What is your opinion on this matter? Are the allegations true?" She asked him._

_He shook his head. "Absolutely not! I treated those boys like any other patient of mine."_

_She nodded. "What about the evidence they have against you like the tape you're on?"_

"_Lies! It's all lies." He stated._

_She nodded again. "What are your views on male pregnancy?"_

_He thought for a moment and then said "It's wrong for a man to conceive and give birth."_

_There were some cheers in the crowd and screams of agreement._

Solomon grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"This is so wrong!" Yami yelled. And Yugi whimper, burying his head in hands. Yami put an arm around Yugi and pulled him into a hug.

"There is nothing wrong with men giving birth!" Atemu growled as he held Heba.

"Ate' I told you, mankind fears what they don't understand." Heba stated quietly.

Ai, Mizuki and Solomon had to go to the court room early to fill out some papers for Yugi and Heba.

"Yugi, Heba we're leaving now. Are you two ok going there on your own?" Solomon asked from the door way.

The two nodded and Solomon, Ai and Mizuki left.

An hour later, Heba turned to Atemu. "You guys should go home and get change. You can just meet us there."

Atemu shook his head. "We're not leaving you two."

"Oh yes you are! You need to change. We'll be fine. Seto is already at the court house, waiting for us. Once we get there, he will take care of us." Heba said as he got off Atemu.

"Habibi-" Atemu started.

"No Ate'! Go home and get ready. We'll be fine." Heba said as he pulled Yugi from Yami.

Yugi sighed and nodded. "Go on you two. We have our phones if anything happens."

Yami and Atemu sighed. They knew they would not win in this argument.

"Fine. But if anything happens, call us immediately!" Yami said then he and Atemu left.

Yugi looked at the clock. "9:20 it takes 5 minutes to walk to the court house. Heba, should we leave now?"

Heba nodded and the two grabbed their coats and head to the court house.

Heba sighed. "It's a good thing everyone is waiting for us at the court house instead of bombarding us on the street".

Yugi nodded.

Suddenly, he was slammed into a wall.

"Yugi!" Heba yelled and attempted to help his brother but someone punched his face.

"Oh no you don't! We were paid to make sure you don't get to the trial!" One man said.

Heba flew and smacked into the wall. Yugi was thrown to the ground and kicked in the stomach. Heba went to get up but ended up back down when he was kicked in the face.

"HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" screamed familiar voices. There were some sounds of screams and bones breaking and then…

"Heba, Heba can you hear me!?" Heba looked up to see Bakura.

"B-Bakura,.. Yugi? Is Yugi ok!?" Heba said frantically as he tried to get up.

Bakura looked to Ryou. "Well Ry…is he alive?"

Ryou nodded as he helped Yugi to stand. "Yes. He will be fine."

Bakura nodded and helped Heba up. "You guys are late so they sent us to find you. Yami and Atemu wanted to do it but we were already gone by the time they arrived. The Judge is close in ending the trial!"

Heba nodded and they took off to the court house.

~Court room 10:13~

"This is getting ridicules, prosecutor, where are the plaintiff?" the judge asked.

He looked slightly nervous. "I have no idea your honor. I wish I knew."

The Judge shook his head. "I will have to cancel-".

The court room doors were thrown open.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES, WE'RE BLOODY HERE ALREADY!" Bakura yelled.

Bakura and Ryou were supporting a bleeding Heba and Yugi. Every head turned to them and gasped.

Yami and Atemu ran to their boyfriends and took them in their arms.

"What happened!?" the judged asked.

Heba looked at him.

"S-some m-men w-were p-paid to m-make s-sure w-we don't t-testify." he started coughing violently.

Solomon stood. "Your honor, my grandchildren quickly needs a doctor and seeing them like this, may we postpone this for a while or after they were treated?"

The judge thought about it when Dartz stood up. "Your honor, I am a doctor. I could check them."

"NO!" Yugi and Heba managed to scream and cling to their boyfriends even more.

The judge just shook his head. He knew Dartz was just trying to earn his favor but it was not going to work.

"This trial will be postponed for a while. I expect you all to be back here at 3 pm." he then smacked the mallet and left.

Yami and Atemu picked Yugi and Heba up in bridal style and took them to Seto's limo.

Yugi passed out in Yami's arms but Heba was still semi-conscious.

"See Heba!? This is why I said we should not have left you two!" Atemu scolded.

"Sorry, Ate'. I will listen to you next time." Heba said as he buried his face in Atemu's chest.

They all piled into the limo and headed to Domino Hospital where Seto already called the doctors he hired to check Yugi and Heba.

Ai turned Mizuki. "See…!?" He gestured to Yugi and Heba. "I told you! You're always right!"

Mizuki rubbed the back of his head. "It's not like I like being right."

Ai just shook his head.

At the hospital, the doctors immediately examined the boys. After checking Heba and Yugi, they found out that they were not seriously injured. Heba had a concussion, a broken rib and a few bruises while Yugi had 2 broken ribs, a concussion, bruises and a sprained right wrist.

"Are they alright? Can they testify in the court?" Seto asked.

"Yes. They are fine. I will include that in my report." he said and walked away.

Malik looked at the clock. "Guys it's already 2:30. We need to leave now!"

~3:00 pm~

They were all in the court room. Dartz and his attorney, Weevil Underwood, were in the left side of the room. Weevil has light blue hair and large round yellow glasses which have an insect horn in the center to connect the lenses.

Yugi, Heba and their attorney, Mr. Tristan Taylor, were in the right side. Tristan's brown hair has a large portion that spikes out from the front of his head. Everyone else was behind them sitting in the benches.

The court room was interesting. You could tell whose side was on just by where they were sitting. Those who are against male pregnancy sat behind Dartz and those who have no problem at it sat on Yugi and Heba's side. The sad thing was there were more people on Dartz side.

"Please stand for Honorable Judge Duke Devlin." A guard who happened to be Zero said and Duke entered the room.

Duke had emerald green eyes, long black hair pulled into a pony tail and blacked spiked bangs at it framed his face.

The judge slams the gavel on the sound block. "Please sit down." he said. He looked at the papers in front of him. "Document case 2796, Heba and Yugi Moto VS Dartz Gozaburo on 2 counts of kidnapping 2 counts of aiding and abetting rape, how does the defendant plead?" Dartz stood and said "Not Guilty your Honor!"

Duke nodded. "Figures, they never plead guilty." He mumbled.

He turned his attention to Tristan. "Call your first witness."

"I call Yugi Moto, to the stand." Tristan said and Yugi stood up and walked to the stand slowly and timidly.

He looked over and saw Dartz glaring daggers at him. Yugi got so scared and he started to shake.

Duke saw this and leaned down to him and whispered softly so only Yugi and Zero, who was right next to Yugi, could hear him.

"Yugi look at me." He said and Yugi obeyed.

Duke smiled. "As long as Detective Kiryu is next to you, he can't touch or hurt you ok? Zero is one of the best police members I ever had." Yugi nodded and turned to Zero who looked at Yugi and nodded. Then he glares at Dartz, daring him to move from that chair.

Yugi turned and tried to look at Tristan only. "Yugi, could you tell us what happened the day of the kidnapping?"

But Weevil broke in. "Alleged your honor. The _Alleged_ kidnapping."

Duke nodded. "Be careful, Mr. Taylor." he warned.

Tristan nodded. "Yugi, please tell us what happened the day of the _ALLEGED_ kidnapping." he emphasized the word alleged and eyed weevil from the corner of his eye.

Yugi nodded and sighed. "Well… we just got the tests back for male pregnancy. Doc- I mean Dartz said we had to go for more testing somewhere else. He said he would drive and we could call our family when we got there."

Yugi finished and Tristan walked to their table and pulled out a large poster board with pictures labeled evidence A. He walked to the front of the room and placed it on the stand. "Exhibit A, Yugi and Heba Moto's DNA found in the seat belt on the back of the defendant's car."

Weevil stood. "Objection you honor, there is no way that after 4 years there is still DNA in his car!"

Duke thought. "Mr. Taylor, do you have any proof that the DNA is theirs?" Tristan nodded

"Overruled. Sit down, Mr. Underwood!" Duke commanded.

Tristan walked to the Jurors. "The DNA on the seat belt has Yugi and Heba's skin cells and blood on it. When it were tested at the lab, it proved to be theirs even though after 4 years had passed."

Then Tristan walked backed to Yugi. "How did the blood get on the seat belt, Yugi? Do you know?"

Weevil stood again. "OBJECTION YOUR HONOR! He is clearly leading the witness".

Duke looked at Yugi then back to Weevil. "Overruled, answer the question Mr. Moto."

Yugi took a shaky breath while Dartz' glares were getting too much for him. He looked at Yami who just nodded his head to tell him to answer.

Yugi nodded and turned back to Tristan. "When Dartz got us in the car, he tightened the seat belt to the point where in dug into our skin. He was driving so wildly and our shirt rose up. The seat belt rubbed us raw causing the skin to bleed."

Tristan nodded. "No further questions, your honor."

He turned to Weevil. "Your witness."

Weevil rose and walked to Yugi who began to shake. He turned to Zero who gave him a look that saying 'relax'. Yugi took a shaky breath and looked at Yami who gave him a reassuring smile.

"So… Mr. Moto, did you hate my client before all this alleged actions began?" Weevil asked as he walked to the jurors.

Yugi took a shaky breath. "N-no. w-we trusted h-him."

Weevil nodded and walked closer to Yugi. "After four years, why you haven't him arrested?"

Tristan stood. "Objection, where is the relevance to this, your honor?"

Duke nodded. "Sustained. Get to the point Mr. Underwood."

Weevil scowled. "I'm trying to see that after four years, why this is just brought up now!?" He yelled.

Yugi choked back his tears, unsure how to answer. "I-I don't know."

Weevil slammed his hands on the desk in front of Yugi. "You don't know why you had my client arrested!?" He yelled again.

Yugi started to cry and Duke slammed that mallet. "Order in the court room! You are out of the line Mr. Underwood!"

"No further questions." Weevil said and walked back to the table.

Duke leaned down to Yugi. "You may step down now Yugi."

Yugi nodded and went back to his brother. Yami put a hand on his shoulder and Yugi looked back at him. "You did great, Aibou. It's ok." Yami said.

Duke sighed. "Next witness."

Tristan stood up. "I call Heba Moto to the stand."

Heba stood up and walked a little more confidently to the booth.

He glance at Dartz and glared at him. He knew Dartz couldn't make a move because there are many people around them.

"Mr. Moto, can you tell us what happened after Dartz took you to the place where it all happens? " Tristan asked drawing Heba's attention back.

Heba took a deep breath. "After we arrived, Dartz dragged us to the building. He threw us in the cage and locked us up. Then after about maybe 3 hours I don't know what happened. We just felt that, someone or somebody strip us of our clothes and took pictures."

When he finished, Tristan show the next evidence. "Exhibit B, your honor; the clothes and picture of Mr. Moto that he was talking about. . . They were found in the warehouse where they've taken."

He handed the pictures and clothes to the jurors. "As you can see in some of the pictures Dartz can be seen."

Dartz stood up. "FAKE! THEY'RE FAKE! THAT LITTLE GAY BRAT IS LYING!" he yelled.

Atemu stood. "DON'T CALL MY BOYFRIEND A LIAR, YOU CHILD MOLESTER!"

Duke banged the gavel. "ORDER IN THE COURT! ORDER IN THE COURT ROOM!"

Then he turned to Dartz and Atemu. "Control yourselves or you WILL BE REMOVED FROM THIS ROOM!"

Tristan cleared his throat and said "What happened after that?"

Heba shifted. "After about 3 days he-he sold our bodies to different s-strange m-men. Th-they r-r-raped and u-used us." Heba said barely above a whisper as a silent tears roll down in his face.

Tristan showed the other evidence. "Exhibit C, your honor, a tape where the rape was recorded.

Duke nodded. "Play it."

Yugi and Heba gulped. Yugi began to shake while Yami wrapped his arms around his neck from behind

"Relax Aibou." he whispered

The tape began to play.

Two men walked towards a 12 year old Yugi and Heba who huddled in a corner. They grabbed the boys by their hair and dragged them over where Dartz was standing. "He he he! They will surely enjoy this." Dartz said as the boys were thrown onto the bed.

"Got my money?" he asked. The men threw him 400 dollars. He picked it up counted. "They're all yours." and walked away as the men climbed on top of a screaming Yugi and Heba.

"I have seen enough. Please turn it off!" Duke said and Tristan agreed.

Tristan turned to Duke. "No more questions for the witness."

He looked at Weevil Underwood who turned paled. "Your witness."

Weevil stood up. "No questions for this witness, your honor."

Duke nodded and turned to the 7 Jurors. "You are dismissed to discuss the trial. Please follow Detective Kiryu to the room."

~Jurors~

The 7 Jurors were sitting in a circle around the table with all the evidence in the middle.

"Guilty!" Juror 1 said.

"Not Guilty!" Juror 2 said.

Juror 1 turned to her. "How can you say that? The evidence is already obvious!"

Juror 2 scowled. "Men should not give birth. It's wrong. They deserved it!"

Juror 5 got up and slapped her. "So… if I were to take you to some location and sell you to be raped because I think you _deserved_ it, I should be allowed to get away with it!?" She yelled.

Juror 2 growled. "Of course not. I'm a woman. Giving birth is normal for us!"

Juror 1 stood. "If you people are going to base this on whether or not that pregnancy is a woman thing then leave now!"

3 Jurors left, leaving only Juror 1, Juror 3, Juror 5 and Juror 7.

Juror 1 sighed. "I believe he really is guilty."

They nodded in agreement.

Juror 1 walked to the door. "Let's go then".

_**(A/N: Inu: I'm sure Jurors can't just leave but my story my rules and having each juror say if they thought they were guilty or not seemed reallllyyy long and pointless".)**_

~An hour later~

"What's taking them so long? The evidence is already obvious!" Seto growled.

"Just wait." Tristan said.

Heba was shaking in Atemu's lap. Dartz kept staring and glaring at them. It's beginning to scare him. Yugi had resorted to curling up in Yami's lap and pretending to be asleep in order to ignore Dartz which it's not easy to do.

Finally, the Jurors returned and sat down. Yugi and Heba returned to the plaintiff's table and waited, noticing only 4 jurors were left.

Duke ignored this fact and nodded to them. "The defendant please stand."

Dartz did.

Duke cleared his throat. "On the account of kidnapping Heba Moto, how do you find the defendant?"

Juror one said. "We find the defendant… Guilty."

"On the account of kidnapping of Yugi Moto, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant… Guilty."

Duke nodded and Dartz was now shock.

"On the account of aiding and abetting the rape of Heba Moto, how do you find the Defendant?" Duke continued.

The Juror cleared his throat. "We find the Defendant… Guilty."

"On the account of aiding and abetting the rape of Yugi Moto, how do you find the Defendant?"

"We find the Defendant… Guilty."

Duke nodded and stood. "Dartz Gozaburo, you're found guilty on all charges. You are sentenced to 63 years _in__prison without_the_possibility_of_parole_and your doctor's license will be revoke.

He slammed the mallet. "Court is adjourned."

Yugi and Heba ran and hug Yami and Atemu tightly. "We won! We really won!" Yugi cheered.

However, Dartz was determined not to go in prison without a fight. He struggled hard until the police who was holding him was force to release him, ran to Heba and he pulled out a knife from his jacket. But Yugi saw this and…

"HEBA!" Yugi pushed Heba out of the way and the knife was plunged into his stomach. Zero tackled Dartz and hand cuffed him. He threw Dartz to the standby police and detectives who immediately grabbed him.

"CAN'T YOU ALL DO YOUR JOB RIGHT FOR ONCE!?" Zero screamed.

"YUGI!" Yami yelled. "Stay with me please. Don't leave me!" he yelled as he held Yugi close to his chest and sobbed.

"Yami, we have to get him to a doctor and fast. Come on." Joey said as he pulled Yami to his feet, carrying Yugi in his arms in bridal style and went to the car.

Inu: "Don't hate me for ending it here I needed a plot for my next chapter"

Heba: "WHY DO YOU LIKE TO TRY TO KILL MY BROTHER!?"

Inu: "I-I had to Heba" runs from Heba again

Yugi's Spirit: "Please review"


	10. Chapter 10

Inu: "I just realize if I end this where I plan to… I might have to make a sequel."

Heba: "You never did have anything planned for this story after the first chapter."

Inu: "I KNOW! That's why I'm so shocked how popular it is I wrote it on a whim."

Yugi's spirit: "Oi! Can we continue the story so I can be more than just a spirit!"

Inu: rolls eyes "Not like I'm going to kill you…"

Yugi's spirit: glares….

Inu: "Right…. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I only like to kidnap the characters and screw with their lives!"

Chapter 10- Aftermath

They were all in the waiting room at the hospital. After Yugi was stabbed they rushed him to the hospital where he was immediately taken to the ER. Everyone else had to stay behind leaving a frantic Yami to burn holes in the floor from his pacing.

"YAMI! SIT DOWN!" Mizuki ordered.

Yami stopped and turned to him saying through clenched teeth "I'm worried my Boyfriend may die and you want me to just sit down! What if it was Ai that was in Yugi's place!"

Mizuki looked down, he knew if it was Ai he would act no differently.

"Who is here for Yugi Moto?"

Everyone turned to see a doctor standing a few feet from them.

Immediately everyone turned panicked and Solomon asked "We are, is Yugi ok!"

He looked down at the clip board and said "He's lucky that's for sure, I have good news and bad news, good news is the knife managed to miss any vital organs so he should recover fairly well."

Yami gulped "And the bad?"

The doctor looked up at them and sighed "I'm sorry but, he lost the baby."

Everyone Froze….

For approximating three seconds.

Every head snapped to Yami.

"Yami um... well... did you…" He turned to Atemu for assistance but Bakura bluntly asked for him.

"Did you guys have sex?" He asked.

Yami looked to the Doctor "How long was he pregnant for?"

"Three days it looked like." He answered.

Yami gulped tears forming in his eyes "Oh my Ra."

"Yami?" Atemu said dragging his brother into his arms.

"I just lost my child." Yami said barely audible crying into Atemu's chest.

The doctor gave him a sad smile "I'm sorry for your loss."

Solomon took a shaky breath looked down and asked "Does Yugi know?"

The doctor shook his head "We didn't tell him."

"Is he awake? Can we see him?" Ai asked.

The doctor nodded "He is awake, we want him to stay the night to keep an eye on him he may leave tomorrow, and he is in room 39 just down the hall there I suggest only family see him." He pointed to the left hall and walked away.

Heba turned to Solomon "Well grandpa?"

Solomon shook his head "Yami goes alone first because he is the one who has to tell Yugi about their child."

Yami regaining his composure nodded and headed towards Yugi's room.

Yami stood outside the door took a deep breath and entered. He dreaded telling Yugi they lost their child. When Yami entered he saw Yugi lying on the hospital bed eyes closed. He walked over to him and brushed some bangs from his eyes. Yugi opened his eyes slowly and smiled up at Yami.

"Hello Aibou." Yami said sitting by his bed on the chair "How you feeling?"

Yugi sat up and put a hand to his stomach "A lot better than I did an hour ago."

Yami gave a sad smile "What did the doctor say?"

"Hmm….Just that I should recover it no time the knife missed the vital organs." Yugi said.

"Aibou, there is one thing they didn't tell you." Yami said now moving to sit on the edge of Yugi's bed.

Yugi tilted his head to one side "What would that be Yami?"

Yami took another deep breath trying to settle his nerves which didn't go unnoticed by Yugi.

"Yami what is it?" Yugi said now fearing the worst.

"Aibou they…when they ran tests on you….they…well…..they found out y-y… youwerepregnante" Yami said the last part so fast Yugi didn't quite make it out.

"What was the last part Yami? They found what out?" Yugi questioned.

"Aibou… you were pregnant." Yami said clearer this time.

Yugi was frozen all he knew was in that sentence was the word '_Were'_.

Yugi had tears on the bridge of his eyes threatening to fall "Yami did-did I lose the baby because of Dartz?"

Yami nodded and Yugi broke down sobbing in his hands. Yami wrapped his arms around him and drew him into a hug whispering words to him.

"It's going to be ok Aibou." He said rubbing his back hoping to calm him down.

After Yugi was calm enough he laid back down.

"I'm sorry Yami." He whispered.

"Aibou don't think losing the baby is your fault it's not, its Dartz fault!" Yami said leaving to get the others.

Everyone visited one at a time as to not over crowd Yugi. Everyone apologized for Yugi's loss and he continued to tell them it's not their fault. Finally visiting hours were over and everyone left but Yami who insisted to say with Yugi in this horrible place.

"Yami you don't have to stay." Yugi said.

Yami nodded "I know Aibou but I want to stay here with you." Yami said.

Yugi moved over in the bed and patted the side next to him saying and blushing "Fine but don't sleep in that horrible chair sleep with me."

Yami chuckled at the blush and climbed into bed with Yugi. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Yugi laid his head on Yami chest and Yami laid his head on Yugi's head both fell to sleep.

~Kaiba Mansion~

Seto took Solomon, Ai and Mizuki home while the rest of them went to the Kaiba Mansion. They were sitting in Seto's living room. Ryou was in Bakura's lap on the couch, Seto was on his phone in another room so Joey was sitting in one of the chairs. Next to Bakura and Ryou, Atemu sat with his arm around Heba's neck who sat next to him. Marik and Malik were on the couch across from Bakura and them.

"This is so wrong!" Malik shouted.

"Malik Yelling won't help any." Ryou said.

"What are we going to do we can't just let it go he KILLED Yugi and Yami's child." Bakura said coldly.

"You don't think I know that Bakura, I'm just saying Yelling Won't Help Our Situation!" Ryou snapped scaring everyone he was always the calm quite one.

"Ryou you ok?" Atemu asked.

He nodded "Ya just disturbed by this it's so wrong."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Sorry Ry I didn't mean to snap at you." Bakura whispered in his ear.

"I understand Kura." Ryou said.

Seto walked back in hanging up his phone.

"I wouldn't worry about Dartz." Seto said.

"Why?" Heba said speaking for the first time sense the hospital.

"Because with the extra charges of murder in the 1st degree and attempted murder in the 1st degree I don't think he is getting out ever." Seto said smirking; he had an air of arrogance just surrounding him.

"Seto what did you do?" Joey asked getting up and wrapping arms around Seto.

"I pulled some strings." He answered.

"Thank you really Kaiba" Heba said looking at Seto.

Seto waved it off "Its noting."

The group dispersed with some peace of mind about today.

~Morning Yugi's Hospital Room~

Yugi turned on the news to watch while he waited for his grandfather to get here and get him out of this hell whole. Yami left early to get a shower and a change of clothes.

"_Welcome to channel 12 on DNS we bring you live at Domino court house were Dartz Gozaburo was put on trial again with added charges, Attempted murder of Yugi Moto and Murder of his unborn child."_

_She turned to the court house as Dartz was dragged out by Zero in hand cuffs and forced into the police car rather roughly._

_She walked over to Zero and asked "Was he found guilty."_

"_Yes and he won't be getting out ever he now has 20 in prison with no possibility of parole. His bale is set at 20000 dollars." Zero answered and got in the car._

_She turned back to the camera "Well there you have it people and you saw it fir-"_

Yugi turned the TV off. _'I guess Seto pulled some more strings for us.' _He thought just as Solomon walked in.

"Ready to go Yugi?" He asked and Yugi nodded.

He got out of bed and left the hospital with Solomon. They got in the car and drove back to the game shop.

Yugi walked into the shop and found Heba, Atemu and Yami watching TV. He walked over and sat on Yami's lap.

"Hay Yugi how are you feeling?" Heba asked.

"Ok I guess. Did Seto pull some strings again?" He asked and the three nodded.

"Figured as much when I saw the news." Yugi said.

"Ya we owe him a lot." Heba said and Yami and Atemu shook their heads.

"No you don't Seto did it because he wanted to you owe him nothing." Atemu said.

"Where are Mizuki and Ai?" Yugi asked.

"Well today marks there 6 year anniversary they didn't want to leave because of everything that's been happening but we managed to get them to go somewhere for it they should be back in a week or two." Heba answered.

"Yugi you going to school tomorrow?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded "Of course."

They nodded and Heba got dinner started. After dinner Yami and Atemu headed home.

Yugi and Heba sat on the couch watching a movie it had been a while sense they both spent time together just them.

"Yugi are you really ok I mean you did just lose your child no one will blame you if you're not ok." Heba said turning to his brother when the movie was over.

Yugi shook his head "I don't know Heba can we not talk about losing my child it's still a touchy subject." Yugi said standing to get ready for bed.

"Alright I'm here if you need me." Heba said and Yugi nodded both boys leaving for bed.

~School~

Everyone was getting very irritate and was about to punch someone. No matter where they were someone was talking about Yugi and Heba.

Currently on break.

"I'm going to kill the next person to insult them!" Marik threatened.

"I know I don't know how much more of this I can take without dismembering someone." Bakura growled.

"To day is almost over guys relax." Yugi said. Him and Heba were already used to this was no different then what happened at their old school. The bell rang and they split for class.

Later that day.

~School Lunch~

Everyone was gathered under the sakura tree for lunch. Yugi had a piece of paper in his hand he wanted answers about.

"Um Guys?" Yugi said unfolding the paper.

"Ya?" was the response everyone now staring at him.

"Can someone explain this to me?" He handed them the paper that read…

_**Junior Prom!**_

_**Domino High news paper Monday, May 14, 2012**_

_**Hay juniors prom time has finally arrived! Grab that special someone and ask them before someone else does! The prom will be held on Saturday, May 19th, 2012. It will be held from 6-12pm in the school gymnasium. We need help on the planning committee if you are able to come please help us. The formal attire is the usual tux and long gowns. We need parental supervision please get your guardian to come.**_

_**~The Student Council**_

"Yugi please tell me you do know what prom is." Malik said.

Yugi nodded "But I thought prom was a senior thing?"

Heba sighed "At our old school it was Yugi."

"Here it's a little different Prom is for Juniors Ball is for seniors." Ryou said.

Bakura and Marik growled.

"What's gotten into you two?" Joey asked.

They didn't answer just pointed. Everyone turned and saw Tea and Anzu head there way swaying their hips in that they thought was a 'sexy' way. They only succeeded in making everyone gag.

"Hay Yami 'Atemu'" Tea and Anzu said at the same time.

"Go Away." Was there response.

Which they seem to ignore "Wanna go to prom with me Atemu?" Anzu asked and Heba was about as red as a tomato at this. He stood up and said.

"NO! He is going with me! You know why because I am his BOYFRIEND!" Heba said and Atemu got up and wrapped his arms around Heba's waist afraid he would kill them. Not afraid for Tea and Anzu afraid he would go to jail for someone SO not worth it.

"Why would they go with freaks like you I mean one of you even had the nerve to in danger your child's life and get it killed!" Tea spat looking at Yugi.

If Bakura and Marik weren't ready to kill them they sure as hell were now. Finally reaching the end of their self-control Marik got up grabbed tea by the collar and threw here across the school lawn. Bakura got up and stalked towards Anzu who at the sight of him booked.

"Losing the child was not Yugi's fault I suggest you don't come near him again!" Bakura yelled at their retreating forms.

Everyone turned to Yugi who was now crying in Yami's lap.

"Shhhh, Aibou its ok." He said trying to sooth Yugi.

The bell rang 5 mins latter and Yugi was stable enough to go to class.

~Environmental Science~

Everyone took their seats and when the bell rang Doan started.

"Welcome class I have graded your assignments and I have the next one ready to explain, but before that I'm going to hand back your Survival of the fittest sense some of you didn't get a chance to finish because of personal reasons I graded you on the days you did or should have gotten a chance to do" She said and started passing out grades.

Seto and Joey- 100

Yami and Yugi- 95

Atemu and Heba- 93

Marik and Malik- 82

Bakura and Ryou- 77

Note on Marik and Bakura's paper: Using nature as a bathroom does not count because I did not need to know that!

Said boys were now laughing wildly and glares from their boyfriends were not helping them calm down.

Doan returned to the front of the room.

"Your next assignment is an essay on what you learned from the last project and no partners this time."

The bell rang and everyone split.

~Game Shop~

Heba, Yugi, Atemu and Yami were in the living room.

"So do you guys want to go to prom with us?" Atemu asked.

"Of course Ate!" Heba said.

"Why wouldn't we your our boyfriends." Yugi said giggling.

They just shrugged and curled up on the couch's they were on.


	11. Chapter 11 Fin

Yugi fidgeted in the suit he had on and looked to Heba worriedly. "Are we over dressed?"

Heba looked to him and shook his head. There were many things they were but overdressed was not one of them. "Yugi, were meeting their parents. One runs a multibillion company and the other is a famous fashion designer. Over dressed in one thing we are not."

Yugi paled more than he already was at the reminder and looked himself over in the mirror again. The two twins were dressed in identical black suits with lilac ties that matched their eyes. After Atemu and Yami asked them to the prom they dropped a cement boulder on the two of them. Their parents wanted to meet them before they headed off to the prom. They wanted to do it sooner but with everything going on they didn't have time to tell the boys and schedule a better time. Of course the boys agreed after all they met their family it was only fair. But that didn't stop them from being a nerves wreck. They pulled out there best suits, did their hair, gave each other pep talks, and crashed in the living room waiting for their dates to come get them. Atemu and Yami's father Aknamkanon Sennen ran Sennen corporation, the sister company to Kaiba corporation. The two companies did business often and worked together on gaming plans. Amem Sennen their mother was a world renowned fashion designer. Heba and Yugi have even seen some of the things she designed in stories.

Heba and Yugi jumped when there was a knock on the door. Standing as slowly as possible Heba walked to the door with Yugi behind him and opened it. Giving a weak smile to their lovers he choked out. "Hi."

Yami and Atemu sighed in unison and shook their heads. Atemu snaked a arm around Heba's waist and pulled him up against him. He cupped Heba's chin in his free hand and forced him to look at him. "Now, now Habibi. Relax; it's just a dinner date. You looked like you're going to a war meeting."

Heba shook his head. "If they don't approve of me it could easily turn into one."

Atemu chuckled at that and laid his forehead against Heba's staring lovingly into his eyes. "They will. And if they don't, I don't care."

Yami gently took Yugi's hand in his and let his thumb caress the smooth surface of it. He gave him a reassuring smile before leading his love out to the car.

~Arrival~

After a long pep talk from their boyfriends on the ride there the boys had managed to calm down enough. They exited the limo and walked over to the large luxurious mansion. Staring at it in awe as a butler opened the door and they were pulled inside.

Heba looked around his eyes wide in amazement. "Ate, this place is amazing." He breathed out as looked at the large spiral stare case and the expensive vases and pictures that decorated the marble floor and walls.

"I'm glad you like it."

Heba snapped his head to the sweet voice to see a woman with long black hair and a hour glass figure walk over to them.

Heba and Yugi bowed immediately knowing who this woman was. "Hello, you must be Amem. I'm Heba and this is my brother Yugi." Heba introduced as he rose back up to look at her.

Amem nodded and gestured to the house. "Welcome to my home boys. Make yourself comfortable we just want to get to know the men our sons are dating before you run off to the prom."

Heba and Yugi nodded before wandering into the living room following Amem and Atemu and Yami right behind them.

Once in the room they saw a man sitting on the couch. His hair resembled Atemu and Yami's only it had slight gray to it. He turned and smiled to Heba and Yugi as they sat down across from him.

"Hello boys, I am Aknamkanon. Atemu and Yami's father."

"Hello I'm Heba." Heba introduced flashing the man a kind smile.

"Yugi Moto." Yugi answered mimicking Heba's smile.

Aknamkanon nodded looked the boys over. "Good manners, well dressed, I say you boys did well."

Amem smirked and nodded before grabbing Heba and pulling the surprised boy into a hug. "I know! And just look at their figures! I could dress them up so well!"

Heba looked wide eyed to Atemu who was suppressing a laugh.

"Amem. Let the poor boy go." Aknamkanon said and Amem sighed and pouted before letting them go.

Aknamkanon sipped his tea and looked over to his sons. "We approve. Now before it gets later go to your prom."

Atemu and Yami grinned before standing and grabbing there dates and dragging them back out to the limo.

"That was weird." Heba mumbled as he relaxed into Atemu's hold.

"Mom has a…unique…personality." Atemu mumbled and Yami nodded in agreement.

"They're nice though! I like them!" Yugi commented cheerily.

Yami smiled down at his lover and pulled him closer into his arms. "I'm glad; hopefully one day you will be there son in law."

Yugi blushed at that as they pulled into the school. Exiting the limo the boys headed into the gymnasium.

The whole place was decked out in their school colors, white and blue. Upon there entrance they had their picture taken with their dates before sitting down at their table.

"Oh look, there majesties decided to _grace us _with their presence." A mocking voice said and Atemu scowled at the person.

"Says the man who is always late_._" Atemu mocked back getting a snort as a response as Ryou and Bakura joined them at the table.

"Hey Yugi, Heba, how did the meeting go?" Ryou asked sweetly looking to the boys sitting on there boyfriends laps.

Heba sighed and looked to Ryou. "Really well. I was shocked at how well."

"Amem is, different." Yugi answered.

Bakura grinned and Ryou tilted his head in confusion.

"So where are the rest of them?" Yami asked as a hand slid down to caress Yugi's him.

"Joey got sick from drinking too much of the punch because it was spiked. Being a good boyfriend Seto took him home. Malik and Marik…well do I _really _have to tell you where they are." Bakura answered a scowl on his face at the last part.

Yami shivered at the implication and Yugi tilted his head to the side. "Bakura…did you spike the punch?"

Bakura put on a fake hut look and put a hand to his heart. "Yugi, how could you even think I-" He broke off into laughter and Ryou shook his head putting a hand to his forehead.

"Remind me what I see in you?"

"My sexy looks and striking personality." He answered easily.

"Are you sure?" Ryou replied back.

Bakura thought for a moment before nodding his head. "I am positive."

Yami shook his head and looked to Heba and Atemu only to become confused when his eyes landed on a vacant chair. "Were did they do?"

Yugi giggled. "They left a while ago Yami." He slid out of Yami's lap and held out a hand. "Will you dance with me?"

Yami grinned. "Nothing would make me more happy love." He took Yugi's hand and stood before leading him over to the dance floor. It was then he spotted Heba and Atemu dancing not too far away.

He wrapped his arms lovingly places his hands on Yugi's hips and stared deeply into his lilac eyes. He started to sway slowly to the music as his hands caressed Yugi sides. A smile spread across his loves face and his arms locked behind Yami's neck. He laid his head on Yami's chest and hummed in contentment. "This is perfect Yami, this moment, being with you. Nothing could ever make me more happy. Thank you." Yugi whispered out and Yami smiled down at him.

He leaned down and placed a soft and gentle kiss to the top of Yugi's head. "There is no need to thank me, I love you so much Yugi."

Yugi looked up to Yami his arms tightening slightly. "I love you to Yami. More than you will ever know."

A smile of pure happiness spread across Yami's lips as he leaned down and lightly places his on top of Yugi's.

~Time Skip~

Since prom night things had only gotten better for the two teens. They kept the Kame Game shop Yugi having gotten so attached to it when Solomon passed away he had asked Yami to move in with him. Yami agreed instantly and now the two of them live together.

Atemu took over Sennen Corporation after his father retired and him and Heba bought a mansion not far from the game shop.

Yugi and Heba were now 22 and Yami and Atemu 23. They were currently at the game shop visiting each other.

Heba sat his cup of tea down and smiled to his brother. "It's been so long do you think Yami is going to propose to you?"

Yugi shrugged and sipped his tea. "It's best not to rush these things. What about you Heba?"

Heba shrugged. Truth be told he wanted Atemu to propose but he didn't want to push his luck and ruin their relationship. "If he did my answer would be yes. What about you Yugi? What would you answer be?"

Yugi smiled and answered with no hesitation. "Yes."

"Oh I head you had something to tell me?" Heba asked suddenly remembering his real reason for coming over.

Yugi sighed at sat his tea down giving Heba a serious look. "I went to the doctor today and, well, he said I'm pregnant."

Heba's felt his mouth fall open and he stared wide eyed at his brother. "Are you…really…..that's amazing Yugi!"

Yugi giggled and nodded. "It's our second chance and I can't wait to tell Yami."

There was a knock at the door and Yugi stood walking to it and opening it to see detective Zero.

"Detective. How can I help you?"

Zero sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Normally they tell people by letter but, I was out anyway… so I thought I should tell you….Heba, Yugi….. Dartz posted bail…He's getting out."

Yugi grew as white as a sheet of paper and the world blackened around him as he fell unconscious.

Zero quickly grabbed the boy and looked to a wide eyed and frozen Heba. Just then Yami and Atem walked up stairs. Yami looked to Zero confused before he looked to Yugi. "What happened?"

Zero sighed. This just kept getting worse. "Sit down mister Sennen I will explain."

~Later~

Yami had Yugi's head in his lap and he was running a hand through his hair. Heba was in Atemu's lap who was rubbing slow and soothing circles on Heba's back.

"What do we do?" Atemu asked quietly after Zero left.

Heba sighed and shook his head. "What we always do. We survive."

~Fin~


End file.
